Predestined
by Hopelight
Summary: Sequel to Next Generation:...And So It Begins (Again). Set four years later. Chapter 19: The Beast of Starlight Plains has been defeated, but a new enemy rises in his place...
1. The Time Has Come

Konnichi wa! Oh my God, I can hardly believe I'm doing this again! After "Next Generation: …And So It Begins Again", I had so many people begging me to do a sequel that I just had to oblige. Thanks once again to the reviewers in the last series, and the people who sent in the character descriptions. Without further ado…here it is: The first chapter of my new series.

****

Predestined

Chapter One: The Time Has Come

For centuries, it was foretold that a group of powerful children, known as the Digidestined would come to the Digital World. When the first group of children arrived, they acquired Digimon companions and thus fulfilled that prophecy. They fought many battles, lost many friends, and gained lifetime friendships with their partners. These children destroyed part of the evil in the Digital World, but not all of it.

Many years later, their children were called upon. Once again, they fought against the darkness and found themselves equal to the challenge. However, they only dissipated a small fraction of the dark forces as well. But it was not without bonding with their Digimon and eachother to fight for the good of both worlds.

It is now four years since the second generation of Digidestined left the Digital World. These children have grown considerably in body, mind and spirit. They must be summoned once again, and this time, they must bring with them children who are more innocent and younger than they are. There is an even greater task that they must undertake, and a much stronger force that they must battle. 

It has been foretold that the second generation of Digidestined will require the aid of the innocent ones. It is also said that their actions will take them to the Digital World once again, and that once there, a bond that had been so strongly made will be broken.

And now…the time has come for them to fulfil their destinies.


	2. Re-Enter Danger

Second chapter…aah! This time, I'm not beating around the bush. I'm going to tell you what has been happening with the kids from the last story. Brace yourselves: this will be long!

****

Predestined

Chapter Two: Re-Enter Danger

Brushing angry tears from her deep blue eyes, sixteen-year-old Hikaru Takaishi walked briskly down the sidewalk, dragging her little sister. In her mind were her parents' angry voices:

__

"Hikaru, Chris Hida is twenty years old. He's too old for you."

"But Dad, I love him!" 

"This isn't about how much you love him. It's about the fact that he is an adult, and you are not. And right now, you're acting like a child."

"This isn't fair!" 

Her four-year-old sister Tania tugged at her skirt. "Hikaru, where we going?" she asked in her cute baby-talk voice. The two of them both had the same lush brown hair and blue eyes, but Hikaru looked more like her father than Tania did. 

"We're going to the park. Mommy and Daddy said I have to take you."

"But I wanna watch TV…"

Hikaru commenced dragging Tania with her. The little girl's small hand was hot and extremely sticky from the candy apple Hikaru had bought for her at a vendor on the street corner. "Look how nice it is outside. You don't want to be stuck inside when the sun is shining, do you?" To prove she wasn't going to let go of her anytime soon, she gave Tania's hand an extra hard tug. 

"Don't care if the sun is shining. It's going to rain soon. " Tania blew her cheeks out like a chipmunk. "'Sides, you're only taking me 'cause Mommy and Daddy said you had to."

The older girl sighed. It was true what Tania was saying, but she really did like taking her baby sister to the park.

At that moment, dark clouds drifted overhead. The April sun was blotted out, and fat raindrops slid from the sky. They splattered onto Tania's little face, and she smiled. 

"I was right," she said.

Hikaru felt the back of her neck prickle like it always did when Tania did this. Her little sister was more like her cousin Kinaka than anything, and it often scared her. Because Tania was always right.

"It's raining," Mike informed Kiko, who was hunched over the keyboard. "You think you ought to turn the computer off?"

"Not yet," the blonde twelve-year-old replied, his fingers busily typing away. He could type over 250 words a minute, 350 if he was really trying. "I'm almost done modifying the program. You think it'll work this time?"

Mike sat on his bed and sighed. "It had better. Last time we tried, the computer crashed."

Ten minutes later, Kiko finished his work and took out the disk he was using. "Ta-da!" he proclaimed, quickly shutting off the computer as a lightning bolt pierced the sky. "It's all done. Now we have to test it…but how?"

Mike tossed him a chocolate bar. "Let's use Lauren's laptop. But later, OK? I'm starving!" 

"Rain!" Lee Kamiya blew a strand of chestnut brown hair off her face and picked up her soccer ball. "We should probably continue this inside, Kim."

"Our soccer match?" Kim asked, looking bewildered. "The last time we tried that, we broke a window, and not to mention Leon's nose!" 

Lee shrugged. "Whatever. We can watch TV or something, if Jenna and Leon are gone."

The two teenaged girls traipsed into the Kamiya family's apartment in Nakano about fifteen minutes later, after a mad dash from the park to the building. Covered from head to toe in mud, they dropped their soccer gear at the door and dashed into the kitchen. There, they bowled over Jenna and Leon, who were in the midst of making popcorn in the microwave. 

"Son of a—"

"Shut up, Bubby, we just want to get dry!" Lee yanked open the door to the linen closet and tossed a fluffy white towel to Kim. 

Leon looked like he wanted to axe-murder his little sister. "What have I told you, Lee?" he asked her, his eyes lit up fiercely. 

"Always stay the hell outta your way when you have Jenna over," Lee intoned piously. "So you guys can get all lovey-dovey and spare me the nausea. Unfortunately, I'd rather be in here than getting soaked out there. Plus, Kim's apartment is farther away than ours." She grabbed a carton of chocolate milk from the fridge, tipped her head back, and drank directly from the carton with the fridge door hanging open.

When the two girls had grabbed a snack and headed off to Lee's room, the popcorn was done. Leon dumped it into a bowl and put parmesan cheese on it—something that both of them liked with their popcorn, mainly because it grossed out their sisters. They took it into the living room and plopped on the couch. 

"What are we watching?" Jenna asked. 

Leon grinned and held up an old DVD from his dad's collection. "Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me."

"Is it any good?" 

"It's so freaking hilarious. And it's over twenty years old."

"OK then."

"OK!"

He put the movie on, then settled back on the sofa with his girlfriend of four years. She rested her head comfortably on his broad shoulder and reached for his hand, with her other hand not far away from the popcorn. 

"So," she said through her full mouth, "I got us reservations at that new Italian restaurant for this Friday. You know…since we're almost at our four-and-a-half year mark." They celebrated their anniversaries every six months. Everyone who knew them thought it was pretty weird. 

He squeezed her hand and grinned. "Works for me. What time?"

"7:00. I already know that you have nothing planned."

"You know me a little too well."

"Are you complaining?"

"Not one bit."

While Jenna was munching away contentedly, Leon put his other hand in his pocket. _There._ The narrow gold band with a tiny diamond nestled between two amethysts, their shared birthstone. It had been burning a hole in his pocket for almost two years, since he was seventeen and she was fifteen. He had been that sure of their relationship that he had up and bought it. 

__

Friday, he decided, running his fingers over the smooth surface. _I'll give it to her over dinner, and then…_

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden yell from Lee's room.

"Cleo Ichijouji, phone call!" 

Cleo's blonde head snapped up from her book. At that moment, she had been studying for her chemistry exam when the announcement interrupted. She quickly shoved her books into her book bag and ran to the office. All incoming calls were directed there. 

For the past six or so months, Cleo had been attending college in Finland. She lived on campus with the resident advisor, Lena Jappinen. She was enrolled in a four-year program to be a chemist. She often kept in touch with her friends and family over the phone and through e-mail, but she was mostly in close contact with her best friend, Deanna Ruble.

Panting from her sprint to the office, Cleo picked up the receiver the secretary handed her. "Hello?" she gasped into the phone.

"Hey, Cleo!" Deanna's voice piped. "How's it going? Did I interrupt you or something?"

"I was just studying. So why'd you call, Dee?"

"To tell you three things. One—our computer's broken, so obviously I can't IM you for a while. Two—I've been accepted at an art school in Rhode Island. And three—there's something that's been bothering me about the you-know-what's."

The you-know-what's, as the two often referred to them, were the prophecies that Gennai had let Deanna have. Dee treated them like holy relics and often read them over until she had them practically memorized. 

Cleo immediately dropped her voice. "What do you mean? What's bugging you about them?" 

Dee cleared her throat and began reading from the papyrus she had next to the phone. "Ahead of the Digidestined lies two paths. If the right one is taken, they shall conquer one like them but different. If they take the wrong path, however, we shall all die. However, there is another path that an innocent one must take. He alone may be the one in whom all the powers of the Digital World and Earth lie. He has his own journey to make, and once he is finished, it will become clear what will be our fate."

"It makes no freaking sense," Cleo said. "What's so disturbing?"

"What disturbs me is this: the prophecy I just read to you appeared only last night."

While Cleo was struggling to make sense of that, Dee's voice suddenly broke up over the phone.

"Hey!" she cried. "Dee? Dee, are you there?"

She was answered by an evil cackle, then a sharp click as the line was disconnected.

"Rain, rain, go away, come again another day," three-year-old Julian Ishida chanted. He had his small face pressed against the pane of glass in the living room, his china blue eyes wide. 

His seventeen-year-old sister Kinaka laughed and picked him up. "As soon as it stops raining, I'll take you for some ice cream. OK?"

"'Kay, Kina!" She let him down, and he instantly ran around her and took hold of her long brown hair. It was down to her knees by now, and she had it in a long braid. Giggling, Julian lifted his feet off the ground and swung from her hair. It was a habit of his that entertained him and annoyed her.

"OWW!" she howled. "Mom! You have _got_ to do something about him!" 

Angel Ishida ran in, saw the predicament her daughter was in, and laughed. "Kina, he's only three," she reminded her, gently disentangling Julian's little hands from her hair. 

"And he's getting heavier," Kinaka grumbled, rubbing her scalp. "How 'bout we let him swing from _your_hair!" Her mother's hair was just as long as Kinaka's, and just as thick. 

"Put on a video for him. I'd like you to help me make a pie for dessert," Angel said. She plopped Julian on the couch. "What do you wanna watch?" she asked him.

He grinned. "Big Bird! Big Bird!" he chanted. 

Kinaka popped in the videotape, and went into the kitchen. Since her parents had remarried a little over four years ago, she had been more than happy to spend a lot of time with her mom.

Holly and Tina stood shivering on the curb, trying to hail a cab. They had been shopping at the mall all day, and desperately wanted to get out of the rain so they could take their purchases home.

"TAXI!" Holly bellowed. "HEY!" 

One of the bright yellow cabs roared by, spraying both sixteen-year-old girls with water. Tina whipped off her glasses, wiped them quickly, and perched them back on her face. 

"TAXI!!!" Tina called, waving her arms like a windmill. She was rewarded for her efforts by another spray of water in her face. 

Holly giggled. "We might as well take the subway or something. I'm not standing around here in the rain any longer!" 

Lauren poked her head into Mike's room. "Are you two still working on trying to open the Digi-Ports again?" she asked. 

Mike nodded. His cheeks were stuffed with chocolate.

She sighed. "Any luck yet?"

"Unless you count that time last month where we opened part of it and got a virus, no. Not yet." Kiko held up a chocolate bar. "Want one?"

"Sure."

He tossed it to her, and she ripped open the packaging. "I'm going over to Kina's place after dinner. Think you two squirts can manage to _not_ crash the computer?"

Mike saluted. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Problems, Hida?" 

Chris was slumped over his desk. Raising his head, he looked from his co-worker Tomiko Shimada to the two double tall lattés she held in her hands. 

"Is one of those for me?" he queried. "'Cause if not, I'm definitely going to die in here."

She laughed. "Here," she said, handing him one. 

Chris thanked her and took a sip. He was running low on caffeine in his blood, and the workload he had been assigned wasn't making it any easier on him. He worked as a graphics designer for a small computer company downtown, and being fresh from college and everything, his boss liked to pick on him when something went wrong.

"You look like hell," Tomiko commented after watching him slug back his coffee. "Anything I can help with?" 

He massaged his temples. It just so happened that he'd received a phone call from Hikaru about half an hour ago, in which she had told him that she wasn't supposed to see him anymore but was going to find a way.

"Just stress," he lied. "The boss has me managing three accounts at once. He says that since I have a Ph.D. and all, I can _obviously _handle all this crap." Chris put on Mr. Diezel's phony French accent and said nasally, "After all, _Mr._ Hida, that's what you went to college for. Am I right? Since I am God in this company, of course I am right. So kiss my tight ass, college boy!"

Tomiko giggled hysterically. "Ooh, you are _so _good at that!" 

Chris grinned. He was on a roll now. "I gave you this job because you seemed to be highly qualified. _Don't_ disappoint me. That means if you disappoint me, your ass is mine. You are not good enough, and I know that, but I am doing this to embarrass you in front of your co-workers. You are…"

Tomiko immediately stopped laughing as Mr. Diezel himself walked up. "H…hi, Mr. Diezel," she squeaked. 

The boss surveyed Chris's work disdainfully. "Not bad," he said. "For a college boy."

Chris groaned. 5:30 couldn't come soon enough!

Leon knocked on Lee's door. "Lee?"

No answer. He pushed the door open, and was met with something no brother wants to see, no matter how much he says he hates his siblings. 

Lee was face down on the floor, in a pool of her own blood. The computer was on, the screen flickering. Kim was gone. And the whole room was completely torn apart. 

"Jenna!" Leon yelled. "Get in here!" 

He ran to his sister and lifted her. Lee's eyes were closed, and she lay limp in his arms. She was bleeding from a wound on the right side of her chest. 

Jenna raced in. "Leon, what…"

"Wake up, Lee!" Leon cried, rocking with his sister clasped to him. "Lee, can you hear me? Lee!" 

To his immense relief, Lee sucked in a deep breath and exhaled deeply. "They took her," she murmured. Her eyes were still closed. 

"Who? Who took who?"

"They took Kim."

"Who's _them_, Lee?"

Lee's eyes opened then. "I don't know. Digimon. And some lady."

Jenna and Leon's eyes met. "Looks like dinner's cancelled," she quipped. 


	3. Now You See Them...

Eep…I've had such a horrible case of WRITER'S BLOCK this Easter weekend! Fortunately I've had the proper stimulation (chocolate!) and I am now ready to scintillate you all with Chapter 3! One thing I can tell you right off the bat, the D-X is going to have a lot of new and interesting functions. Heh heh. I think I've had too much chocolate…

****

Predestined

Chapter Three: Now You See Them…

"Dee? Are you still there?" Cleo shouted into the phone. "Hello?"

A familiar evil cackle broke onto the line once again. "Hello, Cleo," it snickered. "I figured this would be a good way to get your attention. You never speak to me between classes, or anytime, come to that."

That's when she realized who the creep was.

"Mikko Salminen!" she groaned. "Look, if I have to tell you one more time that I'm not interested, I'm going to go ballistic! And that call was important too, dammit! My best friend called me all the way from America. Do you realize how expensive long-distance calls are, or does that even penetrate that thick skull of yours?"

Mikko, who was a totally hideous slimeball who had taken to tailing Cleo, didn't sound even the slightest bit ruffled. "How about I meet you at the mixer Delta Kappa Omicron is holding tonight?" he asked, a note of seduction in his greasy voice. Cleo wanted to barf at the sound of it.

"No, no, no. A thousand times no. Goodbye, Mikko!" Cleo slammed the receiver down, feeling incredibly angry. It was about seven-thirty in the evening now, making it about two-thirty in the afternoon in Maine. **(I'm going by what a penpal of mine in Finland told me.) **Which meant that Deanna was probably already driving to her sister Rachael's middle school to pick her up, as was her habit. And since Deanna's computer was out of order, she couldn't email her and ask her what else she had learned. 

__

I guess I'll just have to call her later, Cleo thought, before remembering her D-X.

Holly's cell phone rang, just as she and Tina were about to buy their tickets to get on the subway. She flipped it open quickly. "Hello?" she said, handing the money to the attendant as she spoke.

"Holly? It's Leon."

"Hey, Bubby, what's up?" she said brightly. "I'd really love to chat, but you know how cell phones get once you're in the subway station."

He sounded frustrated. "Look, you need to come to the hospital right away, all right? Lee's been attacked, and Kim's been kidnapped."

Her heart plummeted into her stomach. "_What?!_" 

"It's…it's kind of hard to explain over the phone. I can't say everything that I have to tell you. Just…just come, OK? I'll meet you in the waiting room."

__

Click.

Tina looked startled. "What did Leon want?" she asked. "Is everything—"

"My sister's been attacked." Holly dropped her phone into her bag. "I don't know what happened. Leon sounded kind of all…I don't know…worked up over something. But he also said that Kim's been kidnapped, and I don't know whether or not she's all right. Tina, we should probably go, all right?"

Her friend nodded. "To hell with the rain, the hospital's only four blocks away."

They fought their way out of the subway and ran onto the sidewalk. The rain was pelting them in the face once again. 

"I should have taken an umbrella," Tina grumbled. 

At that moment, they were thrown off their feet as the subway station behind them exploded.

"How is my daughter doing?" Sora Kamiya demanded the nurse. "You people won't tell me a damn thing. Why? Is she okay?"

The nurse looked briefly at the chart she had just taken from Lee's room. "Witaki is completely fine," she said in a bored monotone. She was tapping a pencil on the clipboard as she spoke. "Luckily, the wound was not very deep, and we were able to stem the blood flow. If it had been any nearer to her lung, she would be doing a lot worse."

Tai looked relieved. "When can we take her home?" he asked.

"We want to keep her overnight for observation. I'd say she'll be ready to take home by tomorrow morning."

Just then, Leon arrived. "Look what the cat dragged in," he declared, gesturing toward Holly and Tina. They were both dripping wet, and their faces were flushed.

"The subway we were about to take exploded," Holly gasped. "We were lucky that Leon called us in time…how's Lee? Is she okay, or what?"

Her parents stared at her. "The subway exploded? What happened?" Sora asked.

Darcey Motomiya, who had remained silent until then, spoke now. "I don't give a flying fiddler's fart how the station blew up. What I want to know is, what happened to MY daughter? Where's Kim? I swear to God, if anything has happened to her, I'll…"

David threw his arms around his wife. "Hey, it's going to be all right," he soothed her. "Kim will be all right, don't worry."

"But look what happened to Lee!" Darcey wailed into his shoulder. "If those people who did that to Lee took our daughter, they're probably perfectly capable of doing terrible things to her! Oh my God, my baby!"

"Darcey, calm down!" Sora told her friend firmly. "Kim's probably fine. Right now, we just need to focus, and…"

Leon turned to his sister and Tina, who were still waiting to talk about what happened to them. "So, it just exploded?" he asked. "Do you know how it happened?"

"I wish I did," Holly said anxiously. "If you hadn't have called us just then, I don't know what could have happened. Bubby, what exactly happened with _you?_ As far as I heard from you, Lee was hurt and Kim got kidnapped, right?"

He paced back and forth, concern written on his face. "Yeah, that's pretty much what happened. Lee was knocked out when I got in there, but she came to long enough to tell me that Kim was gone, and that they'd been attacked by some Digimon and a lady she didn't know." Seeing their jaws drop, he added hastily, "I probably should have told mom and dad, but they're a bit preoccupied with Lee's condition, and Mrs. Motomiya's freaking out."

Tina's brow was furrowed, and her brain seemed to be working triple-speed behind her set face. "Guys," she said slowly, "it doesn't seem like these attacks on us were accidental. I mean, first there's what happened to Lee and Kim. And don't you think it's odd that like, half an hour later, the subway that Holl and me happened to be in was attacked? I think somebody's targeting the Digidestined. But…who?"

Leon leaned against the wall. "That's what we should probably try to find out. Look, I'm going to Jenna's to see if she's all right, and then I'm calling Chris at work. I want you guys to go and contact as many of the Digidestined that you can, all right? Even Cleo and Deanna if you have to. Got it?"

Holly saluted. "Aye, aye, General!" 

"Do you two gorgeous young ladies need a ride?"

Hikaru, who was huddled under the awning of a shop with Tania, looked over at the silver car that had just rolled up to the curb. Chris sat inside, beaming, with the passenger side door open. 

"Chris!" she cried, running up to the car with Tania. "You don't know how glad I am to see you! Hey…you're off work early."

He shrugged. "I got into a spot of bother with the boss. Told him I'd had enough of his condescending 'college boy' crap. But that doesn't matter. At the moment, I'm focused on getting you and your sister home. Hop in!" 

Hikaru helped Tania into the backseat, buckled her seatbelt, and got into the front. "You don't mind us getting your upholstery all wet, do you?" she asked. 

"Nah, I don't mind. Besides, my car hasn't had anything quite as beautiful as you in it before," he grinned, kissing her on the cheek. 

"Eww…" Tania piped from the backseat. 

Deanna was parked in front of her sister Rachael's school, waiting for her to come out. She had the radio cranked, and was drumming her fingers on the steering wheel to AC/DC when a sudden beeping noise filled the car. She was confused for a second, before she remembered her black and grey D-X clipped securely to her belt loop. 

"E-mail?" she said in wonderment when she noticed a little e-mail icon pop up onto the screen. "This thing can do that?" She was wondering how to open it when the message itself popped up onto the screen.

__

Dee: I haven't got much time before I have to go to my night class. But I was just wondering if there was anything else to that prophecy. If there is, you've got to send me back a reply somehow. Use a computer if you can't work the e-mail function on the D-X. (It's a total bitch, but I somehow managed it.) But don't call me, some jerk disconnected us today to try and ask me out. ~Cleo. 

"Great," she muttered. "How the hell am I supposed to reply on this thing when I don't even know how?"

As though the device had been listening to her, a tiny keypad no bigger than her thumb popped out of the side, while the screen suddenly flashed "Reply?"

__

Oh joy. Now I suppose I need a needle or something to work the keypad, Dee thought dismally, as her sister ran up to the car.

"Are you two squirts almost done?" Lauren asked, coming into Mike's room with a tray of veggies for them. 

Mike looked up from the screen. "The program's taking time to load," he said. "In another minute or so, it'll be ready to test."

"Well, hurry up," she huffed. "You know I have to leave soon."

"We know, we know."

At that moment, the green light on the Digi-Port started to blink furiously. 

"Hey, it's working!" Mike cried out triumphantly. "It's working! All _right_, Kiko! We did it, man!" The two high-fived eachother, looking ecstatic. Lauren stood in wonder, watching the Port begin to open after four long years. 

Suddenly, the green light was on. In a flash, Kiko had out his silver D-X and was pushing buttons on it. 

"It's good to go. I'm gonna try it now," he said. He held up the device to the screen and said in a clear voice, "Digi-Port, OPEN!"

The flash of green light that followed nearly blinded the two boys for a moment. They expected to feel the rush they had felt when they had first gone through the Port, but they felt nothing. Instead, they heard a loud shriek from Lauren, and dead silence. 

The light ebbed away. The two boys found themselves still standing in Mike's room, staring at the screen.

"Damn it!" Kiko yelled. "Just when we thought we had it, the stupid program didn't even work!" 

Mike went pale. His vivid green eyes were wide with shock. "No, Kiko," he managed to say finally. "It worked, but on the wrong person."

And he pointed to the spot where Lauren had been moments before. 

Lee's eyes opened slowly. She was feeling rather groggy, and her chest felt numb where her wound had been stitched up. Other than that, she was perfectly fine. 

A pretty young nurse walked into her room then, carrying a file and a clipboard. "How are you feeling, Witaki?" she asked kindly. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," Lee replied thickly. Her mouth felt like she'd been chewing on sandpaper. 

"That's nice," the nurse said, all smiles. "But you know what? You're going to have another nice, long nap." With that, she took out the syringe she had in her pocket and filled it with a clear fluid. 

Lee goggled at the needle. "What is that? What are you going to do?" she asked, trying to move. Her body felt heavy and leaden.

_My God…they must have me drugged! _she thought wildly.

"Now, hold nice and still…" the nurse said soothingly, jabbing the needle into Lee's arm. The effects of the drug were almost instantaneous, knocking Lee out like a professional boxer. The nurse caught her as she slumped over the edge of her cot and grinned. 

__

I don't think you're much of a threat to me now, Bearer of Independence.

She dug in her pocket again and took out a small device. It looked almost like a remote control, but on each of its buttons, the name of a different dimension was labelled. She found the button for the Digital World and pressed it. The remote emitted a blast of green light that ripped open a portal between Earth and the Digital World.

Still smirking, the nurse dragged Lee though the portal and sealed it shut behind her.

"Here we are, my fair ladies," Chris said about fifteen minutes later. He parked in front of Odaiba Mansion and went around to let Tania and Hikaru out of the car. 

"Let's just hope my parents don't come out," Hikaru said. "Hey, Tania, go wait inside the lobby for a minute, OK?"

The little girl smiled. "OK." She scampered into the building, and Hikaru turned to Chris. 

"I'm not giving you up without a fight," she murmured, wrapping her arms around him. "I promise you that. Nobody has any right to dictate who I fall in love with. Especially not my parents."

His heart almost brimmed over with joy at that. "You mean that?" 

"Yeah. I do." To prove she wasn't kidding, she held him closer and kissed him warmly. 

When she pulled away, he buried his face into her long hair. "We'll find a way," he vowed, not noticing the two menacing figures behind them.

Tania watched silently through the glass doors as the two figures crept up behind her sister and the man she loved. _Turn away! Leave them!_ she silently begged. She could feel their evil intents even from that far away. 

The little girl tried to wrench open the door. To her dismay, it was stuck. She tugged on the handle, sobbing in frustration as she did. Finally, she managed to pull it open and burst through.

"Hikaru!" she cried. "Behind you! Look!" 

The pair broke apart, too late to see their pursuers. In less than the time it would have taken Tania to run across the street to them, the two dark figures jumped Hikaru and Chris. They held them fast, and jumped through the hedges lining the side of the street. 

Tania ran, not caring if a car hit her. She ran as fast as her little legs would take her, across the street, and into the hedges. She came just in time to see the dark figures pull her sister and Chris through a rip between the dimensions. Tania, who had never seen anything like that before, didn't know what to do. All she knew was that if she didn't act on this, her sister might be gone forever. 

Kari Takaishi was setting the table for dinner when her youngest daughter burst into the apartment. "Momma!" she cried. "Momma! Something bad happened! Hikaru's gone!" 

Her mother nearly dropped the china plates. "What did you say, Tania?" she gasped. "Hikaru's gone?"

"Yeah, and that Chris guy is gone too," Tania puffed. "Something took them, Momma, some big, bad dark guys. They pulled them through to another place, I think."

"What was Chris doing with you?" 

"He drove us home. If Hikaru woulda _listened _to me when I said it was gonna rain, he wouldn't have drove us home, and she wouldn't be gone! Momma, it's all my fault!" the little girl cried, throwing her arms around her mother's legs and sobbing.

Kari stood stock still, utterly shocked. When she had her wits about her again, she screamed out, "TK! Call my brother and tell him to get over here! Hikaru's missing!" 


	4. One By One

Eep! Evil nurses, creepy dark shadows…

****

Predestined

Chapter Four: One By One

"I'm just glad you're all right," Leon sighed, pulling Jenna into his arms and kissing the top of her head. "After Tina suggested the danger we're all in, I'd thought that…"

"I'm fine," she reassured him. "So, does this mean what I think it means?"

"A trip to the Digital World?"

"Yeah. Exactly."

"I hate to break it to you, but the Digi-Ports are all sealed."

"So? My dad broke the barrier once. 'Course, his intentions were all evil and everything, but…maybe he could help us."

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Have a good day today?" Deanna asked her sister as she climbed into the passenger seat. 

Eleven-year-old Rachael Ruble grinned. "Sure did. I totally beat up Charlie Dayton!" 

Deanna's eyes almost bugged out of her head. "Seriously?"

"No." Rachael giggled. Shocking her older sister was something she'd loved to do all her life. 

Deanna settled back in the driver's seat and backed out of the school parking lot. "What _really_ happened to you today?" she asked. "C'mon, Rachie."

"I had a Geography test—I probably failed it, this world is still so freaking confusing—and I heard a rumour that Josie Parker's stepmother is in a mental hospital. So…whaddabout you, big sister? Talk to Cleo yet today?"

"Yeah…someone disconnected us to ask her out. She was pretty pissed off."

Rachael's eyes gleamed, like she had something more to say. "Um, Dee?" she said tentatively. "I found something today, and I don't know if it means anything, but…"

"What do you mean, you found something?" Deanna asked. She looked over at her little sister, who was digging around in her backpack.

"I found this," she said simply, holding out a pale pink D-X for her older sister to see. 

Deanna nearly lost control of the wheel. 

"Tania's having a nap," Kari said quietly, ushering her sister-in-law Sora into the kitchen. "She's really worked up over this, and she seems to think that this is all her fault somehow. Do you want some tea? I just put on a pot to boil." 

"Sure. I'll get it myself. Just sit down, and explain what happened."

As Sora fixed their tea, Kari started talking quickly. "Well," she said, "I really don't know much, except for what Tania told me. She said that on her way back from the park with Hikaru, Chris picked them up. I don't know _what_ he was doing, because he usually gets off work at 5:30. Anyway, Tania said that Hikaru told her to go wait in the lobby for a second. I guess she wanted to talk to Chris. She said she saw two dark figures sneak up behind them, and drag them through to 'another place'. Of course, she's never seen an opening to the Digital World, so she doesn't really understand what happened."

Sora handed her sister-in-law a steaming mug and sat across from her. "You haven't told her anything?" she asked. 

"She's only four and a half years old. I doubt she would understand even half of anything I could tell her."

"But she has to be told, Kari. It just has to be done. I mean, look at what happened the last time we kept our secrets from our children."

The two women sat back, sipping their tea. 

"I'm worried about Lee," Sora said finally. She set down her mug carefully. "I'm afraid of what's happening to our kids. I know, we're too old to go into the Digital World again—" A small smile played across her lips; Kari was only forty-one "—but I still feel like taking Biyomon on a big, huge adventure. You know, for old time's sake."

Before Kari could start reminiscing, the phone rang. "Damn it," Kari groaned. "I'll get it." She got up and picked up the receiver. "Hello? …Oh, hi! Yes, she's here, but…Wait a minute, Tai. _What happened?_ …Oh no. Listen, Tai, we really need to do something about this… I'll call my son, he's at Izzy's place, and I'll tell Izzy to pass on the news the same time Kiko tells the other kids…OK. Do you want to talk to Sora?" 

Sora stood up. "What's going on?" she cried. 

Kari held the phone out to her. "It's Tai. Sora…Lee's gone. Somebody took her out of the hospital."

In Versailles, France, seven-year-old Lucas Lariviere was having a bit of a problem.

"C'mon, guys," he said to the eighth-graders that had his soccer ball and his shoes. "Let me have them back. Please?"

"Not until you promise to keep away from _our_ side of the field!" the biggest one, a bully named Francis Charette said. He held the little boy's shoes up over his head. 

"But it was an accident! My ball rolled over there…"

In one swift motion, Pierre du Moulin had his switchblade out and was slashing at Lucas's ball. "Now it won't roll over to our turf," he smirked. He tossed the ripped-up ball to Lucas, and pushed him over into a mud puddle. "See that it doesn't happen again, or else!" 

The two bullies high-fived each other and ran off, probably to terrorise some more kids. Lucas almost started to cry as he got out of the puddle and shook himself. _If only I still lived in the Digital World, _he thought angrily. _I'd find a Digimon to rip off their stupid heads! _

Lucas had lived in France for a little over four years now, and he found that he really hated the whole planet Earth in general. In the land of his birth, the only real threats were the occasional evil Digimon bent on destroying and/or conquering the Digital World. That was always a problem that could be solved by a few field battles with a couple of powerful Digidestined. On the other hand, his new homeland was a total mess. People killed eachother, bombed eachother's countries, poisoned their natural resources, killed off entire species, did drugs, did bad things to eachother…He hated this place and the people in it. 

Here, there was no free air to breathe. But in the Digital World, unpolluted air was in abundance. So was clean water, fresh food, and friends…like the Impmon that used to visit him sometimes when he was very little. His only friend here was a shy little girl named Alyne who was kind of chubby and wore Coke-bottle thick glasses. At times, she was good company. But often, even his one friend could not dispel the loneliness he felt on Earth.

He wanted to go home. He wanted to go _back to where he belonged. _

And almost as if some unseen force had heard his silent cry, he found a D-X under his pillow that night.

Izzy jumped as the phone rang. He had been in the middle of cleaning up the living room and hadn't gotten very far. 

"Hello?"

"Izzy? It's Kari. Look, is Kiko still there?"

"I think so…want me to get him?"

"Yes. And when I'm done talking to him, I need to talk to you."

Thinking that Kiko was probably in some sort of trouble with his parents, he took the cordless and brought it into Mike's room. There were the two boys, looking extremely guilty. The computer screen had the Digi-Port on it, and it was closed again.

"You got it to work?" Izzy inquired. 

"No, Mr. Izumi," Kiko said, looking suddenly terrified. "We tried to open it, but Lauren went through instead of us. And now the thing's closed again!" 

Izzy's eyes widened with shock. "Oh no." He put the cordless to his ear and said, "Kari, add another disappearance to the list. Lauren's gone, too."

Then he held out the phone to Kiko. He took it, looking puzzled. 

"Mom…what's wrong?"

"Hey, big sister. How's it going out in Finland?" 

"Final exams are coming up," Cleo groaned. "And I have some jerkwad on my ass, literally…And how're you doing, little sister? Leon popped the big question yet?"

"Nah, he knows I've gotta be of age. Listen, Cleo? Um, some pretty weird stuff happened today, and I was told I had to call you." Jenna sighed. "Looks like someone is after us." 

"Us?" Cleo sounded shocked. "As in the plural form? As in us Digidestined?"

"Yep." 

Cleo made a face and sighed. "Oh, great. First I have exams, then Dee calls me to tell me something and that asshole Mikko disconnected us…"

Jenna started. "_What did she tell you?_" 

"Some weird, freaky-ass prophecy that made absolutely no sense. But I e-mailed her on the D-X…"

"It can do that?"

  
"Yeah, but the keyboard they give you is the size of a book of matches."

"Cool. Listen, Cleo? I have call waiting. Hold on…"

Jenna went on the other line. "Hello?"

Holly was on the line, and she sounded hysterical. "Jenna, is my brother still there?" she asked. 

"No, he's gone to see Chris at work…why? What's the matter?"

"MY SISTER IS MISSING FROM THE HOSPITAL, AND LAUREN, CHRIS AND HIKARU ARE GONE TOO! THAT'S WHAT'S THE MATTER! Listen, Jenna, you'd better get your ass over to my place right now. We're having a general meeting of the Digidestined, and yes, that means our parents too. Call Leon on his cell and tell him, OK?"

"Holy crap," Jenna groaned. "Look, I've got my sister on the other line. I'll be there in fifteen minutes, OK?"

"All right. See ya then."

Jenna got back to her sister. "Houston, we have another problem," she said.


	5. Open Sesame

Oh my…what's going to happen now that five of their number have disappeared?

****

Predestined

Chapter Five: Open Sesame

Kinaka arrived at the Kamiya's apartment, carrying her little brother, who was sleeping. Angel and Matt were right behind her.

"I don't _understand_!" Angel was saying desperately. "What is going on here?"

"Some of our children have gone missing," Cody said. He was here alone; he had divorced his wife Toshiko the previous year. "My own included. And it seems that more disappearances may happen if we don't take action."

Kinaka looked grim. "Does this mean a mission to the Digital World again?"

"It may," Izzy said. "Why don't you all sit down and we'll talk?"

"Kinaka, the kids' meeting is in Leon's room," Tai added.

She went down the hallway, still carrying Julian, and entered Leon's room. There was her fellow Digidestined, with five missing and two gone elsewhere. There were exactly seven of them present, herself included. 

"Since our leader and her backup are gone, I think I'll start," Holly said. She sat at Leon's computer chair and faced them all. "As you know, we've been attacked by outside forces we know nothing about. Just this afternoon, Lee and Kim were attacked and kidnapped. Tina and me were almost blown to bits in the subway. I just got the news report, and about a hundred people died. Kiko and Mike were able to open the Ports—" A general babble of disbelief broke out here "—but for some reason Lauren was taken through and not them. It's possible that whoever's targeted us tampered with the Port. Then there's the fact that Tania saw Hikaru and Chris get taken… Jenna, you said something about Deanna telling Cleo a new prophecy, right?"

"Right."

Holly spun around in the chair. "Did you get any details?"

"Not really, no," she admitted. "All Cleo was able to tell me was that it had something to do with joining up with younger kids and that if we screw up, both worlds are screwed. Royally."

"And there's an e-mail function on the D-X, did anyone know that?" Holly looked around. "Well?"

Kiko and Mike glanced sideways at eachother. 

"We did," Mike offered. "And we probably would have told you, but the thing takes specific verbal commands and even when you open the program, the keyboard they give you is about the size of an eraser. It's not very useful either. It can only send e-mail to people in a 1000 mile radius."

"Guess my e-mail to Cleo won't send, then," Jenna muttered. 

"Anything else that anyone might want to add?" 

Leon frowned. "I've got one," he said. "Kinaka, what the hell is that thing clipped to Julian's belt loop?"

Kinaka held her still-slumbering brother at an arm's length and gasped. A white and baby blue D-X was attached to the belt loop on Julian's pants. 

The adults had just finished discussing pretty much the same things their kids had, when Kinaka burst into the living room. 

"Look at him!" she screeched, shoving Julian into her father's arms. "HE HAS A D-X! He's only three years old, why would he be given one now, huh?"

Angel's eyes almost popped out of her head. "Oh my God," she whispered. "No, not my other baby too…"

"Check Tania, too!" Kinaka went on. "Aunt Kari, you've got to check and see if Tania has one too! If she does, then we've got a prophecy partway fulfilled."

Kari stood. "She's asleep in Tai and Sora's room," she said brokenly. "I'll…I'll go see." 

She returned five minutes later, her eyes brimming with tears. 

"She does," she cried, burying her face into TK's chest. "It's white and pink. What are we going to do? We can't let her go! She's only four!" 

Angel nodded. "Whatever's come up, I'm sure you older kids can handle it. Right?"

Kinaka shook her head. "They have their own role to play," she said simply. A vision of her little brother in a swirling vortex of colors played across her mind, along with one of Tania's hands spilling over with an almost liquid blue light. "Whatever it is, it may be crucial."

__

"I can't let my daughter go to that place!" Kari almost screamed. "I've been there, I remember full well what it's like! I barely survived at age eight; I would be rightfully dead and buried a hundred times over, if it hadn't been for Gatomon! Tania's so little, and she's…"

"I'm what, Mommy?"

Tania herself came in, rubbing her sleepy eyes with a small fist. "I had a funny dream," she said. "I went to this place where a silly-looking deer lived. She let me ride on her back." The little girl smiled. "And she took me to a cave, and I saw Hikaru. Momma, is she gonna come home soon?"

"I don't know, baby. Go back to bed, OK?" Kari patted her little girl's head. 

Suddenly, Tania drew back. "I see red," she cried. "The sky is red, the grass is red, the water is red. Momma, I'm scared, I've never seen such a scary place! There's a lady, too…a lady with a black mask. She has funny eyes, one yellow and one orange." 

Just then, Jenna entered the room with Leon. "What's going on?" she asked. 

Tania's back was facing them, but she cried out: "Keep that girl with the purple striped hair out of that scary place! Don't let her walk away! She's going to get…"

Jenna stopped and lifted one hand to touch her auburn hair, with purple highlights. 

Kari suddenly lifted Tania. "Stop it, you're scaring me!" she cried. 

"Momma, I'm so sorry, I can see it so clear…"

Jenna looked from Kinaka to Tania to the stunned faces of everyone present. "Now I see where she got it," she said, half to herself. "From her dad's side…I should have known. Kinaka, you and your cousin really creep me out. You know that?"

"Kari, are you going to be all right?" Sora asked her gently as she was leaving. She was carrying Tania, who was sleeping again. 

"I'll be fine," Kari sighed. "Oh my God, Sora…I can't do this. I can't let my baby girl go there. I want to go with her, if she does have to leave. Angel will probably want to go, too…"

Sora shook her head. "No," she said firmly. "Do you remember, over thirty years ago we left our parents standing there, waiting for us? We have to do the same, Kari. And we just have to trust that they'll be fine." At this, a tear trickled slowly down her cheek. "I need my daughter back. Only her fellow Digidestined can help her…and Hikaru too. Just please, let Tania go if she has to go. It's for the best."

The two women embraced, and Kari turned to leave. 

Ken, Yolei and Jenna stayed behind. Ken was going to work on a program to open the Ports again, and as soon as he got it, they would call the other kids to come and leave through it. 

__

Which had damn well better work soon, Tai thought, watching Ken type away for dear life. 

"Oh. My. God." 

"I knew you'd say something like that, Dee."

Deanna pulled over sharply and put her head on the steering wheel. "Oh man, Rachie. What are you gonna tell mom and dad? Oh, hi guys, I just found a talisman that enables me to become a Digidestined like everyone else in this family!"

Rachael pouted. "Just 'cause _you _were the one who battled with Sabinemon doesn't mean you have to be a jerk about this! And if you dare call me a greenhorn, I'll shove this thing down your throat! I'm serious." 

"I was kidding, Rachie," Deanna grinned. She lifted her head and swatted at her little sister. "I was beginning to think that you weren't a normal person!" 

"Normal?! I'm just about as normal as the weird people on this planet are! Now I'm finally a Digidestined. So whaddaya got to say about _that_, big sister?"

Deanna jerked her thumb toward the road. "Get out and walk! You'll need the exercise when you're in a blazing hot desert in Kai!" 

"Does it sting much, honey?"

"Mom! Ow!" 

Catherine Lariviere (formerly Lavois; her first husband John had died three years ago and she had taken her maiden name again) lifted the packet of frozen peas from her son's face and surveyed the damage. "Lucas, what have I told you about those bullies? _Stay away from them!_ Est-ce que tu comprends? I don't want you getting hurt like this anymore!" 

Lucas gazed sadly at what remained of his soccer ball. It sat in a forlorn shredded mass on the floor. "I really didn't mean to get in their way, mama," he said. "Francis and Pierre are so big, and they're kind of territorial over their area…"

"I know, sweetheart, I know." Catherine kissed the top of his blonde head and smiled sadly. "It's almost time for supper. Go get washed up, all right?" 

As he was laying his bruised face down on his pillow later that night, he felt a lump. _That's weird, _he thought, putting his hand under the pillow. _Hey…what is this thing?_

He pulled out the irregular shape carefully. In the weak moonlight streaming in from his window, he could barely see it, so he flipped on his lamp to study it at length. It fit inside his palm, was white and green, and looked like a cross between a Palm Pilot, a digital watch and a walkie-talkie. Surrounding its screen in fine gold-and-black letters were some kind of code that looked Japanese or Chinese. It was also personalized, with his name written across it. 

Something tugged at his memory. Where had he seen something like this before? Then it came to him—his cousin Deanna had had one of these things, back when they lived practically right next door to Gennai in the Digital World. It was a D-X. Which could only mean that he was now a Digidestined like the rest of his family. 

It was past midnight when Ken finally managed to open the Port. Jenna was sleeping with her head on Leon's lap when he tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Jenna…it's all fired up. Are you ready to go?"

"Let me sleep, Dad. I'll do it in the morning," she mumbled, turning her head.

Sora was already on the phone, calling the rest of the kids and their families. "Tell your kids to take extra clothes, food, water, anything else they can think of. Like soap and toilet paper and shampoo. And," she added when she spoke to Kari and Angel, "bring your little one. Just in case."

The others arrived around one o'clock, bleary-eyed and lugging their equipment. Tina had gone all-out and had actually brought a ten-man tent with her. "I'm not saying all of us will fit," she said when Holly laughed at her. "I just don't want to sleep in a cave this time, thank you very much!" 

"Yeah, yeah, quit it with the sweet talk," Kinaka muttered. She was holding Julian, who was peering around. 

"We goin' somewhere, Kina?" he asked her. "Is momma comin' with us?"

Angel looked close to tears, but helped him put on his little backpack. "You might be going to, baby," she said. "Kina will take good care of you if that's the case, right honey?"

"Right, mom."

"Almost ready?" Ken called out impatiently. "The Port closes in ten minutes. It's best that you go through now. You can always come back, though…I've fixed it. Just…please be careful. And you two…" He looked sharply at Jenna and Leon, who were holding hands. "Make sure my daughter comes home in one piece, all right? If you let her get hurt, I have plenty of connections to the CIA. Got it?"

Leon swallowed. "Got it," he squeaked.

"I'll try to contact Cleo and Deanna, and maybe I can get them through too. Good luck."

Holly looked from her D-X to the screen to her parents. "Do I get to do the honors?" she asked. 

Tai grinned. "Show them all some Kamiya attitude, honey!" 

"Sweet! All right then…DIGI-PORT, OPEN!" Holly bellowed. Once again, they were on their way, back to where their adventures had all started…

"Lucas?"

Catherine noticed that her son's computer was on. Curious, she walked up to it and read the words typed there…and almost had a heart attack.

__

Mom: Gone back to the Digital World. I found a Port and well, my D-X did the rest. If I see Dee or Rachie or anyone else, I'll join up with them. –Lucas.

She sank into his chair and put her head on his desk. She had to call her sister Gwen, and fast.


	6. Shields Up!

Yeeeeehaaaaaaaaaawwwww! I just love this fic now…oh, you guys are so nice, the reviews are great too! The story starts to pick up a bit now, and I guess from here on out just about everything is taking place in the Digital World.

****

Predestined

Chapter Six: Shields Up!

The first thing that Kinaka noticed when she woke up was that her little brother was not with her. 

__

Damn! Did Julian get lost on the way there? she thought, panicking. But then she looked at the TV screen she had just come through and smiled. There was Julian's little face pressed against the screen. _That little brat!_

"How are you guys?" Matt asked, surveying the group. 

"We're fine, Dad. How come Julian's still there?"

Kari looked around. "Tania's still here too," she said. "We don't know why. But, I guess I'm kind of relieved," she confessed. 

"All right then. Keep comm2.exe open at all times, OK? See ya," said Holly. She turned off the TV. "Damn…I forgot to ask. Who has Lauren's laptop?"

"I do," Mike offered. 

"Then let's set up the tent, and…" Suddenly, Holly's eyes fell on a blonde-haired, grey-eyed boy who looked no more than seven or eight. "Who are you?"

The boy stepped forward. "I'm Lucas, and I used to live here," he said. "Are you all friends with my cousin Deanna?"

Jenna jumped. "Lucas?! Oh my God! The last time we saw you, you were just a little kid!" 

"Well, golly gee whiz, she remembers," he said coldly. 

"You don't have to be rude, kid!" she said. "I'm just sayin', you're not so little anymore. So, how's your parents doing?" 

His eyes clouded over. "Dad died when I was five. Mom's all right, though. She's probably not going to be too thrilled that I came back."

"Why _did _you come back, anyway?" Kiko asked.

"Because Earth is a horrible place, and I don't like it there!" 

Everyone almost started laughing at his outburst, but when they saw his expression, they calmed down. For them, being from Earth and all, it was in fact the _best _place to live. How could this kid say that? But then again, Lucas had spent his formative years in a comfortable little house, in an unpolluted planet. His homesickness was understandable. 

"So…are we gonna set that tent up, or what?" Holly said brightly. "Lucas, since I'm guessing you're with us, you can help set it up. OK?"

"OK. Just one question, though—when do we get to see our Digimon?"

__

"What do you mean, you can't fly out to come here?!"

"Exactly what I just said, Mom." Cleo sounded tired and apologetic. "I'm really sorry. My exams are soon, and as much as I'd love to go back into battle with a bunch of hellish beasts from another dimension, I'd also like to pass my first semester at college so I can get a job that pays good money."

Yolei shook her head. "Oh, dammit. Cleo, if things go really bad there for your sister and her friends, promise me you'll come out and help too. Something's kidnapped five of the kids already and then there's you and Deanna…"

"Only if it's absolutely necessary, life-or-death, fate-of-the-world-depends-on-it."

"It often is, in the Digital World. We'll call Deanna and let her know, all right? Have a good night, darling, and sleep well."

Cleo snorted. "I wasn't asleep. I was studying for my chemistry exam."

Rachael and Deanna's parents had been utterly dumfounded by their youngest child's news that they completely missed Rachael finding a Port on her computer fifteen minutes later. 

Rachael called Deanna into her room. "Is this what I think it is?" she asked quietly. 

Deanna's eyes bulged. "It is," she whispered. "Are you planning to go through, Rachie?"

"I think I should. Don't you?"

"Shut the door," Deanna said in reply. When Rachael had done so, Deanna put her hands on her sister's shoulders. "Listen to me, Rachie. You know what it's like there. Do you think you ought to go? What am I gonna tell mom and dad?"

Rachael squirmed away and dumped out the contents of her backpack onto her bed. "Tell them to tell my teachers I'm sick. I'm so going."

After Rachael had packed and was on her way, Deanna went to see her parents. "Mom? Dad?" she said tentatively. "Rachael went back to the Digital World. Maybe you ought to call Aunt Cat in Versailles or something."

It was raining hard when Rachael arrived near the tent the others had set up. Curious, she opened the flap to find seven unfamiliar people and one familiar person inside. 

"Lucas!" she said, surprised. "Hey, whassup, cuz?"

Everyone stared at her. "Geez, first Dee and now her sister," Kinaka grumbled. "I am so glad my brother's not here."

The next morning, they were woken by the sound of a familiar giggle. Tina put on her glasses and peered out of the flap. "GUYS! IT'S THEM! THEY'RE HERE!" she cried, pulling Rubymon inside the tent with her.

"Argh! Tina, lemme go!" her little dragon Digimon squealed. "I just ate! Do you want me barfing all over you?"

Jenna tripped over Tina and Rubymon trying to get out of the tent, and almost squashed Pikkimon. "Hey!" she cried out, before she realized that the mass of yellow and black striped fur beneath her was her partner.

"Give me at least a warning if you're gonna do that again!"

Before long, everyone was chatting with his or her Digimon partner. But it took a while for them to realize that there were seven of them missing, and two unfamiliar Digimon hanging back. 

"Who are you guys?" Leon asked them. "Do you belong to these two?" And he pointed out Lucas and Rachael, who were standing by. 

One of them, a purple and black wolfhound with bright green eyes and a unicorn horn, went up to Rachael. "My name is Tsumiramon," she said shyly. "Are you Rachael?"

"Yeah. But just call me Rachie, OK?"

The other, a long red ferret with cream colored markings and wearing gold anklets, flowed over the ground and wrapped itself around Lucas's neck. "And I am Aibomon," he said. 

Lucas tentatively stroked his shiny fur. "You're really beautiful," he said. 

"Thanks, but I'm a guy."

Kiko looked around, scanning the Server grasslands for signs of Starymon, Mousiemon, Thimon, Mikomon, Minomon, Usaiamon and Donamon. "Where are the others?" he asked. "Weren't they with you?"

"That's just the problem," Empramon hooted. He flew up to Kiko's shoulder and flapped his wings. "Mousiemon and Thimon are at Gennai's place. He said since their partners couldn't come, he'd keep them there until they arrived. And as for the other five…"

"Go on," Mike prompted him.

Tyumon looked distressed. "They were kidnapped. By a bunch of Digimon we don't know, and some creepy lady. I'm glad you guys are here, because we really need help!"

"A _human _woman?" Jenna asked incredulously. "I didn't know other humans could come here!" 

"We don't know much about her," Pikkimon admitted. "We've only seen her twice—once when she tried to reason with Gennai for a treaty over his land on Kai and Torii, and once when she started destroying the forest near Gennai's place. She's really creepy. She's dressed in this leather outfit and a black mask, and her eyes are freaky—one orange, one yellow. She carries around a whip and a throwing knife."

Jenna snorted. "She sounds like she comes from Planet Dominatrix."

"Yeah, but do you remember what Tania said last night?" Leon asked. "About her eyes? Jenna, we've got to find out more about her if she's who we're up against!" 

"Ah, screw that," she said. "Pikkimon's not gonna let anyone hurt me. Right?"

"Right!" 

Leon sighed. "All right, but I'm not letting you go out of my sight. I think your dad was serious about what he said."

The first disturbance came at around lunchtime that day. Jenna and Leon were cooking lunch (Rice-A-Roni and fish from a nearby stream), Holly and Tina were playing cards, Kinaka was reading, and Kiko, Mike, Rachael and Lucas were doing macabre aerobics in the field. Their Digimon were sunning themselves nearby, but keeping a watchful eye on their companions. 

All at once, the sky went completely black with rain clouds. "Dammit!" Jenna cried. "We're gonna get rained on! Is the food cooked yet?"

Before Leon could answer, dark shapes in the sky began to swarm in from the north. As they drew closer, Pikkimon darted up. 

"It's the Fiannamon! The Fiannamon are coming!" she cried. "We have to get out of here! Trust me on this. When troops of Fiannamon come by, you _don't_ want to get in their way!" 

"Why?" Leon asked. 

Fangmon shuddered. "They are seriously mean sons of bitches. They're bred for hundreds of years by dark Digimon, or by good Digimon, it doesn't matter because whoever gets a bunch of these guys together are supreme in battle."

"Are they anything like those Flymon we encountered before?" Kinaka asked.

"Worse!" Auroramon cried. "One Fiannamon alone can level a major city in five seconds flat! One _hundred_ could end all civilization on the planet!" 

Holly looked astounded. "Damn," she said. "Then I guess we'd better get into battle mode. Do you guys remember how to digivolve?"

Syramon snorted. "It's like riding a bicycle. You never forget."

"Well, get on that bike and start pedalling! They're COMING!" Holly shrieked.

All at once, everyone (except for Tsumiramon and Aibomon) digivolved to their Ultimate forms. Those who had their DNA partners with them DNA digivolved. Before long, the four Ultimate-level Digimon were all suited up and ready to go. Rachael and Lucas stared at them.

"They can _do_ that?" Rachael asked incredulously. 

"What, you thought they were any good in their Rookie form?" Kinaka queried. "C'mon, let's go!"

There had been no need for them to digivolve, however. Six large Fiannamon (wearing gold and green kilts, silver masks and black breastplates) landed in front of them and folded up their gigantic steel wings.

"We are emissaries from an alliance of entities, known as the Gatemasters," one said formally in his heavy Irish accent. All the kids could do was stare.

"Uh, come again?" Leon asked, scratching his head. "I don't think I understood a word you said."

Jenna elbowed him. "It means that their bosses are not human and that they're friendly!"

"Oh. Hey, I knew that."

"Right."

The Fiannamon glanced at them, but kept talking. "Our masters have sent us to ask for your help, Digidestined. In return, we will help you get your friends back."

Leon looked dubious. "What do we have to do? Specifically, I mean."

"You have to be willing to fight man-on-'mon battles with us on Starlight Plains. It's on the continent of Kai, and…"

"Battles?! In the plural sense?" Holly yelped. 

"OK, Gwen. Calm down, s'il vous plaît. What's wrong?" Catherine asked. 

Gwen Ruble's panicked voice shouted over the phone, "MY DAUGHTER IS GONE BACK TO THE DIGITAL WORLD, AND I THINK HE TOOK YOUR SON WITH HIM!"

Catherine's eyes went wide. "How did you know Lucas is a Digidestined as well?" she asked. 

"I don't know. But everyone in our family is a Digidestined too, so I just assumed…"

Catherine sighed."Why oh why does our family have to be so damn complicated?"

"Do you think they'll be all right?"

She slumped against the wall. "I hope so, Gwen. I _really_ hope so."


	7. In The Darkness of the Dawn

Yeah, I know, I haven't exactly explained what the DD are doing…so sue me, I haven't gotten to that yet! (And yes, to those of you who want to know…the little ones will be involved pretty soon. Expect a big, complicated plot twist…)

****

Predestined

Chapter Seven: In the Darkness of the Dawn

Kim Motomiya woke up early the next morning in pitch darkness. Her head throbbed with pain that stemmed from the left side of her head, and the rest of her body ached from lying unconscious for two days in a cold, damp cave. A further inspection of her aching skull with her tentative fingertips revealed a patch of dried blood on her temple. She winced in pain, knowing immediately that she must have lost a lot of blood.

A hand groped around in the darkness, and touched her shoulder. "Kim?" a shaking, but thankfully familiar voice asked. "Is that you?"

"Lee? Where are we?" she asked. 

She heard Lee groan and try to get up. "I think it's safe to say we're not in Kansas anymore, Toto," she said in a mock Dorothy voice. "That stupid bitch nurse…I'm so going to kick her ass when I see her! She was the same lady who attacked us at my place."

"What did she do to _you_? I mean, I know for a fact that she probably gave me the worst concussion I've ever had in my life…"

Lee's voice was angry and hard. "First, she stabbed me with a pen off my desk. Thank God it didn't go too deep…and she drugged me at the hospital. I remember her sticking a syringe in my arm."

"What are we gonna do?"

Her friend sighed. "I don't know. Do you think any of the others are with us in here?"

Hikaru's voice cut through the darkness. "Yes, some of us are. Lauren's in here too, and Chris…but both of them are still out cold. I haven't seen either of them since they tossed Lauren down here."

"Hikaru?!" Kim called. "Where are you?"

"Tied to a stalactite, or a stalagmite, whatever you call these damn things!"

Kim tried to stand, but almost immediately fell over onto her face. "Ow!" she cried. 

"Easy there," Lee said. Kim heard her grunt, then plod off toward the sound of Hikaru's voice. "Hikaru? Keep talking, I'll try and find you."

"Hey!" Kim cried as Lee stepped on her foot. Then a fold of fabric wafted past her bare leg, and her brow furrowed. "Lee? What the hell are you wearing?"

Lee muttered, "Damn!" and furiously yanked the strings of her hospital gown. "The least that bitch could do was give me my clothes back! I'm practically naked! These hospital gowns leave absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination!"

Kim let out an insane burst of giggles. Lee gave an irritated groan and pushed her over, then kept blindly feeling around for her cousin.

"Lee, over here!" Hikaru was saying. "Hell-ooo, Earth to Miss Independence, I'm waiting!" 

"How long have you been here?" Lee asked. 

"Long enough," came Hikaru's reply. "The goons that took me and Chris just left us in here. Chris tried to defend me, but they knocked him around for a while. Played a game of hacky-sack with his head…I think they broke his glasses, I'm not really sure. Tania saw them, I think…is she all right?"

"Do you think I'm supposed to know that?"

"I guess not…anyway, this creepy chick showed up later. You should have seen her, man, she had one yellow eye and one orange eye. Plus she looked like she belonged in an S&M club somewhere. She had a steel-tipped whip…she whipped Chris in the face with it, as a matter of fact…and a machete or one of those what-do-you-call-them's…a throwing blade? And she was dressed in a black leather outfit like Catwoman."

Lee finally found Hikaru, and started to untie the rope that bound her to the conical rock. "I wish we at least had some light in here," she grumbled. "Then, I could see what kind of knots they tied you with. It feels like a sheep's shank, but I'm not sure, it could be a reef knot too…"

There was a groan from a far corner of the cave. "Why are we discussing knots, when we could be coming up with a plan for getting out of here?" it said. 

__

"Chris!" Hikaru cried. The moment that Lee untied her, she immediately began to fumble around in the dark for him. "Oh my gosh, Chris…"

She finally found him, curled up on the ground in a ball. She lifted his head into her lap and touched his face where he had been cut by the whip. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Not much. What _really_ hurts, though, is my skull. I think those hired hit-men dented it pretty bad. What about you, Hikaru? Are you all right?"

She half-sobbed, half-choked, "I'm fine, I'm fine…" and found his lips in the darkness, and pressed them with her own. She kissed him over and over, overcome with relief to have found him.

"Are you two making out over there?" Lee yelled. "Coz if you are, I think that can be classified as statutory rape! Or something."

"Get real, Lee, he's my boyfriend!" Hikaru said, exasperated. She helped Chris to his feet and steadied him. "Now all we have to do is find Lauren. I think she was hurt pretty bad when they brought her in."

They found Lauren about half an hour later, after crashing into the sharp rocks about a dozen times. Lauren was splayed out on the floor of the cave, and as far as they could tell, she was unconscious. Lee found the sweatshirt that had been tied around her waist, and put it on herself in silent satisfaction. 

"Now I'm not so cold anymore!" she said triumphantly. 

Chris had one arm wrapped protectively around Hikaru's waist. "Where in the Digital World _are_ we?" he asked. 

"I got no damn clue," Kim sighed. "I guess we'll find out once that psycho-bitch from hell lets us out."

Lee smirked, which of course they couldn't see in the dark. "Judging by the things she's already done to us, it'll be a cold day in hell when she lets us out."


	8. A Bond Broken

All right, all right! Here's Chapter 8. (RoxXSterTriXie, you little brat, I owe you two chapters!) It should be a little…to say the least, earth-shattering. Kinda like when Kina found out her mom was an evil Digimon. But it just sucks on so many different levels. What happens? Read and see. (PS—Short chapter…my plate is very full at the moment and I seriously need an extension on my day. 24 hours aren't enough, and I waste 1/3 of them sleeping!)

****

Predestined

Chapter Eight: A Bond Broken

The troops of Fiannamon looked at Holly and laughed. "Battle is what we're all about, dear," one chortled. "And it is very important that we win this one."

"Why?" she asked, perturbed. 

"It is the reason why the dark woman who came here tried to gain control of the land Gennai owns on Kai," another one said. "Underneath Starlight Plains, there is a terrible Beast contained. He was sealed away by a powerful witch and her coven of Digidestined almost 10000 years ago. It is rumored that he possesses such terrible powers that once they are unleashed, the universe will end. Permanently. Since he is waking up in oh, I'd say four weeks, we don't have a lot of time to stop the dark woman from controlling him. " Somehow, the way that he said "Beast" sounded like it deserved to be capitalized and punctuated with evil. 

The kids stared at eachother in shock. "She must know about us somehow," Tina said. "Why else would she kidnap our friends? She knows we are a threat to her."

"Quite true," the one that had first spoken to them said. "And if your friends are in her hands, she's going to play around with them a bit before she murders them. You should see what she tried to do to Gennai when he refused to negotiate a treaty. The poor man had to have one of his eyes replaced."

Kinaka let out a shrill scream. "She hurt Gennai? Took out one of those gorgeous eyes?! Noooooo!" she said tragically. "If she messed up the rest of that face of his, I'll…"

Tina groaned. "Kinaka, we went through this with Lauren already—_he is old._ Got it?"

"Will you come with us, Digidestined?" the lead Fiannamon asked. "We need you."

Holly looked around at the others and immediately assumed her "leader" role. "We'll do it," she said bravely. She immediately felt pleased, having said it like a true Kamiya. "Are you all with me?"

"YEAH!" the other Digidestined cheered.

Silently, the Fiannamon spread their wings. "Climb aboard, then," they said. 

The Digidestined got onto the backs of the Fiannamon, and they were off to Kai.

A bobbing yellow light appeared in the darkness. Kim desisted in trying to wake Lauren up as a slim black figure appeared.

"Well, hello, my little pets," a silky female voice purred. One of her black-gloved hands reached through the darkness and grabbed Chris by the back of the neck. She lifted him up with an almost inhuman strength and shook him a bit. "How are we today, loves?"

Lee sprang to her feet. "Just exactly who the hell do you think you are, you rotten witch?" she yelled. "First you stab me, then you drug me and bring me here!"

The steel-tipped whip that the woman carried with her lashed out, striking Lee in the face. She staggered back, with a small but not too serious cut on her face. 

The dark woman stepped forward. Her deadly white face shone like a solitary star at night. "It won't leave a scar, but I wouldn't try that again, Witaki," she said coldly. "When you speak to me, you address me as Lady Kazuma. Got it?" To make her point clear, she brandished her scimitar.

"Like hell," Lee spat, but she shrank back anyway.

Hikaru and Chris clung to eachother. "Why did you bring us here?" he asked Lady Kazuma. When the woman looked at him with her death-glare, he added meekly, "Lady Kazuma."

"See? You're learning already," she smiled. "If you really _must_ know, you're being held here because I suspect you are in connection with the final prophecy made by the…" She paused when she saw their blank stares. "OK, made by a nasty little bunch of annoying entities that are trying to kick little old me out of this world."

"I wonder why," Kim muttered.

"Until I've completed my work here, none of you are going anywhere," Lady Kazuma finished. "You'll just have to wait until I resurrect the Beast of Starlight Plains."

Hikaru's hand strayed to the thin gold chain holding her Tag and Crest. "Starlight," she murmured. 

"Oh, yes. Those ratty little pieces of costume jewelry. I know all about those. I used to come here all the time, as a child. And I saw the Crests that belonged to the first set of Digidestined. Benevolence, Morals, Denial, Duty…"

"You're wrong," Lee said suddenly. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but you must be thinking about a different set of Digidestined. My parents were in the first group, and _they_ had the first Crests as far as I know. And none of them bore the names you just mentioned."

Lady Kazuma's odd eyes flashed angrily. "NOBODY TALKS BACK TO ME, YOU LITTLE BITCH! DO YOU HEAR ME?" She backhanded Lee across the face, sending her flying onto Lauren's prone body. As Lee struggled to get up, Lady Kazuma put her boot-clad foot onto her chest. 

"I don't have time for your stupid speculations," she snarled. She snapped her fingers once, and about twenty guards came running. "Take them all to the dungeon," she said to them, picking Lauren and Lee both up by the scruffs of the neck and tossing them at the guards. "I have a lot of work to do. It's a five-day journey to Kai."

Halfway to Kai, it began to rain.

"Great. I suppose we'll have to stop now," one of the Fiannamon groaned. "Damn humans."

"Hey!" Lucas cried. 

The Fiannamon carrying him and Aibomon chuckled. "He was only kidding, lad. Hold your water!"

They flew low for a while, skimming the land for a place for the kids to camp. Finally, they found the perfect place—a fairly spacious cave just a few minutes away from an artesian spring. There was a dense forest surrounding it, which meant firewood if it wasn't too wet. 

"Camp at last!" Holly cried. "No more leaky tent!" 

Tina stuck her tongue out at her. "The tent wasn't leaky! I've only camped in it once!" 

"What did you do, poke holes in it?" 

"Come to think of it, Mike used it for a science project once…" Tina turned to Mike. "Hey! You said the canvas was still durable!" 

Leon groaned. "Can we stop arguing and get into the cave already? I've got a Lipton Chicken Noodle soup calling my name."

Once inside, Kinaka started a fire with her lighter and put on one of their cooking pots to boil water for hot soup. Outside, the rain was lashing the ground and lighting flared in the sky. Lucas whimpered a little and held Aibomon closer to his chest. 

"Scared of storms, Lucas?"

The little boy swallowed. "Yeah," he managed to mutter through a dry mouth. "I remember how bad storms can be here. Monsoon season, mama called it. I was three when I left here, but I still remember hiding under my _tante's_ bed when it rained out. Deanna used to try to pull me out by saying she'd give me some cookies and milk…" he trailed off as he realized he was babbling. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay, Lucas. I don't mind listening."

Jenna was half-listening to Lucas while she absent-mindedly stirred the soup. Something was niggling at the back of her mind. She didn't like the idea of travelling to Kai. Even during her first stint in the Digital World, she wasn't particularly fond of traipsing through hot deserts, getting the fine skin she had inherited from her mother's side sunburned into a crisp. And now she was enlisted to fight this Beast, whatever it was…She sighed and blew one of the streaked sections of her hair out of her face. Sometimes, being a Digidestined really sucked.

Leon came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Happy anniversary," he said, kissing the nape of her neck. "How's the soup coming?"

"Anniversary?" she asked. Then she remembered—their plans that they had scheduled for their anniversary weren't about to happen tonight. The thought made her so vexed that she said unthinkingly, "Yeah, happy anniversary. Great getaway we have planned here—come and fight the Beast in a place we've never even heard of, but I'm sure it will be lovely once we spend another month or so, putting our lives on hold and not to mention in _danger_!"

Jenna and Leon had never, ever fought before, except once before they became a couple. Now his ruby eyes flared up, making them look like living flame. "It's my sister's life that's in danger right now," he said. His voice had taken on a bitter edge. "I think it's much more important to save our friends than lose a little time out of school, work, whatever. Just as long as we find them, bring down that woman who took them here, and demolish that Beast so we can go."

She shook her head. "I still don't think this is fair on us."

"Fair? What are you trying to say, Jenna?" Leon asked sharply. His hands balled into fists. "You saying that my sister's kidnapping messed up our plans? Say it, Jenna. Come on, say it. I know that's what you mean."

"You don't know _shit_ about what I mean! And why are you making such a big deal out of this, anyway?"

"Dammit, it's my _sister_ we're talking about here!"

Jenna stood up to face him, and crossed her arms over her chest. "OK, you know what? You're blowing this way out of proportion. I'm allowed to have opinions, aren't I? What the hell is your problem?"

"At the moment, it's my girlfriend being an insensitive—"

And Jenna, who had only raised her hand a few times when absolutely necessary, slapped him across the face. His right cheek showed a red handprint, like a smear of blood. "If the next word out of your mouth rhymes with 'witch', you're a dead man!"

"Is that a threat, Ichijouji?"

"It damn well is! And you know what, Leon? If you can't handle me wanting to vent once in a while, without you twisting it to make me look bad, then I'm outta here. Out of this cave, this stupid world, and out of your life!"

"Fine, then!" 

"Fine!" Jenna pushed past him, pulling a drowsy Pikkimon with her. "Happy anniversary, asshole!" She spat at his feet, then stormed out of the cave into the rain.

Everyone watched her go with horrified expressions on their faces. "What was that about?" Holly finally managed to ask.

Leon sank heavily to the hard limestone floor of the cave and put his head in his hands. "I don't know," he said. "I think we've just…broken up."

As Holly came over to console him, he slipped one hand in his pocket and felt the cold ring there. Five minutes ago, he had planned on going on one knee right there, right then. Now he thought he might like to chuck the ring into the fire.

Jenna stormed past the two Fiannamon guarding the door. "I'm going for a walk. Don't come after me," she hissed at them as they began unfolding their wings. She then ran into the woods and toward the stream. Rain and winds beat at her face and whipped her hair, but she didn't care.

"Jenna, where are we going?" Pikkimon squeaked. "Jenna?"

"Away," she replied tersely. Tears stung her eyelids, but she did not give in to them. "I need to get away for a while. Away from them. OK?"  
  
"But Jenna, they need us for the battle!" she squeaked, bouncing around her friend's feet. "Hey…you didn't really mean what you said to Leon, did you?"

They had finally reached the stream. It was dark and turbid, gushing with dark water that was beginning to spill over the banks. Jenna sat on a large rock facing the stream, and bowed her wet head.

"I didn't mean what I said about not wanting to be here," she whispered to her partner, the burning tears beginning to trickle from the corner of her bright hazel eyes. "But I think I meant what I said about Leon. Oh gawd…I don't know! I can't believe I just fought with him, after four and a half years! What is wrong with me?" She started to cry, and Pikkimon leaped into her lap to comfort her.

A tiny hand patted her back. "Don't cry," a sweet little girl's voice said. "My cousin Leon will be fine. But you'll get sick again if you don't get back inside."

She wheeled around. There, behind her, was a tiny dripping figure dressed in a paisley print skirt and a light green t-shirt, with a white bandana around her neck. She carried her pink and white D-X on the belt loop of her skirt.

Tania giggled at Jenna's startled expression. "I had to come and find my sister with you," she said. "Now can we go inside? It's really cold and wet out here."


	9. Of Friends and Foes

Er…does everyone hate me for breaking Jenna & Leon up? Don't worry, it's necessary at the moment. If you want them back together, R&R and tell me so, k? 

Anyway…about the new DD. Yes, the little ones are gonna be more and more involved as time goes on. Tania and Julian especially. I'm not gonna reveal much more than that. So…hope y'all enjoy the new chapter!

****

Predestined

Chapter Nine: Of Friends and Foes

Jenna was completely numb as she let Tania lead her by the hand to the cave. The little girl had seemingly popped out of nowhere, and for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why she was there.

__

Get a grip, Ichijouji. There's probably an explanation for this. There's got to be…

Kiko's eyes popped out of his head as his younger sister came in, dripping wet and leading Jenna by the hand. "Tania, what—"

"I want to help look for Hikaru!" the little girl said adamantly. She let go of Jenna and went over to her older brother. "Please, Kiko, let me stay with you! Mommy and Daddy don't understand that you need me to help you. Please let me stay?"

He sighed. "All right, but if I get in trouble because of you…" He took one of the blankets out of his rucksack and passed it to her. "Here, take off your wet clothes and get warm. Mom will kill me if you catch a cold!"

Holly served up their supper, and they all ate in silence. Everyone was too busy wondering about Tania to notice that Leon and Jenna were avoiding all possible contact. Finally, once the last noodle had been scraped out of their bowls, they all started asking Tania questions.

"How did you get here?" Kiko asked immediately. "Did you use your D-X?"

The little girl smiled serenely. "No. I used Mommy's way."

"And what exactly would that be?" Mike asked her. But all Tania would do was smile.

"Do you have your Digimon yet?" Tina asked.

Tania's brow furrowed. "No. What's that?"

Rubymon jumped up. "What's that, she says? She doesn't know what we are? Tell 'em, people."

"These guys," Holly said simply. Syramon chucked a spoon at her, so she elaborated. "Digital Monsters."

Tania shrieked, "Monsters?! I don't like monsters! They're big and scary!"

"Oh, come on," Pikkimon groaned. "Do I look big and scary to you?"

She gulped. "No."

"Yes, but that's only because we're travel-size for your convenience," Fangmon said impishly. "If I were any of my digivolved forms, you would probably pass out with fright, little one!" 

Tania giggled. "You're funny."

He grinned at her with his big teeth. "You should see my Austin Powers impression."

Kiko checked on Tania's clothes drying by the fire. "They're dry," he told her shortly. "Get dressed, kiddo."

While she was doing that, the laptop started beeping. Tina opened it to see their parents, looking tense and anxious. 

"KIKO, WHERE'S YOUR SISTER?" Kari bellowed. She may have been a small woman, but she had a pair of brass and leather lungs in her. "IF SHE'S THERE—"

"Hi, Mommy," Tania piped up from the back. She tied her white bandana around her neck again and smiled. 

"Tania, thank God!" TK sighed. "Honey, you know we don't want you out there! Listen, we'll just re-open the Port, and…"

"I'm not coming home," the little girl replied adamantly. "I'm staying here to look for my sister!"

Both her parents looked shocked. "Tania—"

"I'll be fine, Mommy." Tania latched onto Kiko's arm and looked at her parents. "Kiko will take care of me. Won'tcha, Kiko?"

He grimaced. "Uh…yeah."

Matt looked anxiously into the group of children assembled in front of the laptop. "Kinaka, is your little brother there?" he asked.

"Uh, no," she said. "Why? Should he be?" 

Angel wailed, "We don't know! He's not here either!"

Kinaka's heart nearly dropped into her stomach. "How long has he been gone?" she asked fearfully. 

"He wasn't in his room this morning," her mother cried. "We thought he might have been playing around with the Ports or something, since your dad's computer was on this morning when we were looking, but…Oh my God! What if he's out there, all alone?"

A crash of thunder resounded through the cave. Angel clutched Matt's arm and wept into his shoulder. "And there's a storm there, too! If he's stuck in that…"

"We'll find him, Mom. Don't worry," Kinaka reassured her mother. In her heart, she wasn't so sure she'd find her little brother in the Digital World. And she knew that her parents wouldn't find Julian on Earth, either.

__

In a dimension of swirling colors and orbs of light, a small speck of life wanders around. His white-blonde hair is wafting around his head, though there is no breeze. His small feet make no sound, for there is no solid ground. His huge blue eyes, fringed with eyelashes as white as his hair, are peering owlishly around him. He is alone…as far as he knows. He isn't sure what this place is. It reminds him of the Playland at the MacDonald's that his mom sometimes takes him to after she picks him up from the daycare. Except that he's floating around.

His rosebud lips open to form a question. "Mommy, where are you?" he asks in his sweet baby voice. 

But his mommy can't hear him. She is a whole dimension away, close enough for him to touch, to see…if he had but the power to draw aside the veil like his sister, and see through the temporal fabric of the universe. But to his childish mind, he's stuck in a world where there is no mommy or daddy or big sister to answer his call if he cries out. The thought brings tears to his eyes, and he wipes them away with a small, dimpled hand as they begin to roll down his chubby cheeks.

I'm scared,_ he thinks fleetingly. _But it's so pretty here…

__

A high, pleasing note rings out. Curious, the little boy looks around his for the source of the sound. He hears it again, over his head. When he looks, he sees one of those lovely orbs of luminescence, glowing as it spins and whirls in a never-ending celestial dance. It is making the sound that the little boy heard. 

__

As he looks around him, he notices that each of these little orbs are giving off their own sound, to form a symphony unlike anything he has ever heard before. He reaches for the orb above him…takes it in his hands…

…cradles it against his chest. It has become an egg, with a light blue shell covered in red swirls. And it is his.

"Julian," a sleepy voice inside it calls to him, in a voice too sweet and irresistibly calming for words.

Kinaka sat up, breathing hard and sweating. She pressed her hand to her fast-beating heart and waited for it to stop pounding. When she was calm enough, she got up and went outside the cave for some fresh air. 

Leaning against a granite slab, she mulled over her dream. Her baby brother had been in it…but where was he? And why did she dream about him? Her vision of him in the colourful dimension came back to her, and she sat up straighter.

Had it _really_ been a dream?

She went back inside the cave, nearly tripping over Jenna. Leon was on the opposite end of the cave, snoring softly. Kinaka couldn't understand why they had fought earlier on, but she knew somehow that they would turn out all right. Most bickering couples did. The thought cheered her somewhat, and she made her way back to her sleeping bag. 

"Just where the hell do you think you're taking me?" Lee cried as a burly guard pulled her down the long, twisting staircase. 

"Dungeon," the big hulk said gruffly, yanking her arm harder. "The Lady's orders." They reached the cell Lee would be occupying, and he threw her in.

Lee landed in the corner, on a pile of mouldy hay. Lying there, her lamp-like eyes dim, was Starymon.

"Lee," the orb-like Digimon called to her partner. "Lee, when did you get here? That creepy chick with the whip never told us you were coming…"

"Hey, does it really matter? I'm here now!" Lee said, gathering her partner into her arms. 

Outside, they could hear Hikaru raising a little hell. "Let go of me, you asshole!" she screamed, and they both heard a guard shriek with pain. 

"You little bitch!" he screamed. Through the bars of her cell, Lee could see one of the guards holding his face. Hikaru had scratched him in the eyes. 

Two other guards grabbed her by the arms and proceeded to yank them out of their sockets as they dragged her to a cell. "Chris!" she was screaming, flailing her legs. "_Chris!_" 

"Hikaru!" Chris yelled, trying to wrestle his way away from the guard holding onto him. His reward was a punch across the back of the head that nearly knocked him unconscious. A second punch landed on his left eye, bruising the skin under it and breaking his glasses. 

Once they had all been separated, one by one they noticed that their Digimon were in the cells with them. Everyone except Lauren, who was still knocked unconscious. Usaiamon poked her gently with her paw. "Lauren?" she asked tentatively. 

"I think she's gonna be out for a while," Kim remarked through the bars of her cell. One hand rested on Donamon's electric purple fur. "Maybe she has a concussion. I don't know." 

"I wish we had heat in here," Lee groaned. She was curled in the corner with Starymon, trying to keep warm. "I mean, I'm still half-dressed here, and there's the fact that this damn rag I have to wear is getting seriously shredded from all this abuse we've been taking from that bitch in the leather suit."

Chris looked sadly across the way toward Hikaru. Her face had been bruised in her attempt to fight the guards. "We need a doctor here," he sighed. He took off his broken glasses, examined them briefly, and perched them back on his face. 

"Not to mention food, water, showers…" Kim went on. 

Hikaru, attempting to make the situation a little lighter, burst out with, "A bathroom and some magazines! Don't forget the air fresheners, the feather pillows…"

"Shaddup," Kim groaned. "Don't get me started on all the luxuries I'd like to have right now." She reached up to scratch her neck, then brought her hand away in shock. "My goggles are gone!"

"What goggles?" Chris asked.

Lee groaned. "You must really be blind, Chris. You would have noticed her wearing those goggles around her neck day in, day out when we were first here. They used to be my dad's, and then _my_ dad gave them to _her_ dad, and _her_ dad gave them to her when she was born."

"And now I've lost them!" Kim lamented. "Crap, Dad is gonna kill me!"

A scuffling of little feet padded across the floor of the keep. Five tiny mouse-like Digimon appeared, carrying with them…

"FOOD!" Hikaru cried. But the little mice dudes shushed her. 

"You must eat," they told them, shoving the food through a sort of cat-flap in the cell doors. "And then, we must talk. We're going to help you get out."


	10. Bubble Boy

Now it picks up a bit…Here's a whole chapter devoted solely to our little friend Julian. By the way, it's all written in the present tense. And italicized. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! (hee hee) Read on…

****

Predestined

Chapter Ten: Bubble Boy

(PS: Chapter title specially requested by roxxstertrixie.)

__

Julian is startled to hear his name coming from the egg, no matter how soothing the voice is. "Hello?" he asks tentatively, tapping on the shell gently. "Is anyone—"

Suddenly, the shell splits!

Transfixed, the little boy watches as the occupant of the egg begins to emerge. A beacon of light shines through the crack, illuminating his stunned face. Crack after crack splinters the smooth surface, until at last something_ makes its way out of the fractured remnants. It is as big as a tennis ball, with fluffy white-blonde fur and huge green eyes that shimmer like emeralds. He floats from Julian's cupped hands to his shoulder, still humming the same bewitching notes that had drawn the little boy to the egg._

"So you're here at last!" this furry little beast pipes into Julian's ear. "I've been waiting for you for a very, very long time."

"But…who are you?" the child asks, bewildered. He's not sure he wants to trust this ball of fluff, never mind how cute it is.

"It doesn't matter right now. Right now you have to listen, because I have to tell you some important things."

"I…I don't understand," Julian stutters. "Why do I need to know important things? I just wanna go home! I wanna see my mommy again!"

The furball gives an impatient sigh. He never expected a three-year-old to be so stubborn. So he begins to sing his haunting little tune again, rising off his shoulder and into the swirling fog of colors around them. "Play with me, Julian!" he calls down, all the while thinking: If this doesn't loosen him up, a bit I don't know what will!

__

Pretty soon, Julian is swooping around with his new friend, weaving in and out of those mysterious orbs of light. He is laughing hard, trying to catch that elusive little fluffball that keeps dancing just out of his reach. Finally, his small hands close around it, because it has let him catch up. 

"Got you!" he cries out triumphantly. 

"Good, great, but can ya please let me go for a second? You're squeezing me too tight!"

"Oh. Sorry." Julian lets go, and the little speck drifts out and floats in front of him. 

"Are you ready to listen to me now?" it asks.

Julian is smiling now. "Sure!" he says brightly. He now thinks he can trust…whoever, or whatever, this thing is. He supposes that since the little guy had played with him so nicely, he could be trusted.

"My name is Chicamon," the little ball says. "And I'm your partner, Julian."

Julian is confused. "My partner for what? Are we gonna play a game?"

Chicamon snorts. "I wish," he says, doing a loop-de-loop in the air in front of Julian's face. "But we're not. We're going to have to do something that will decide whether or not your planet and mine survive."

"You're from another planet…are you an alien?" Julian suddenly remembers when his big sister Kinaka was watching a movie with her best friend Lauren. It was called "E.T. The Extra Terrestrial"_, and even though E.T. was nice, he was sure creepy-looking. _

"No. I'm what's called a Digimon. A Digital Monster. But I'm not a bad monster. Do I look bad to you?" To make his point, Chicamon blew a stream of rose-colored bubbles at the little boy. They tickle the child's nose, and he laughs. "See? Anyway, here's what we've got to do…"

And he tells him. It is not a nice thing that they have to do.

"We have to fight in a war," the little Digimon explains, trying to choose his words carefully. "People may get hurt, maybe even killed. Your sister, your cousin Tania, and their friends especially. Wecannot let them die, Julian._ They are needed to win this war. We'll have to try and keep them all safe. No matter what happens, we have to keep them all safe. We may even have to hurt people. I know it's not good, but it's what we need to do."_

When Chicamon is done telling him their task, the little boy's eyes are almost popped right out of their sockets. "That's a bad thing," Julian says in a hushed voice. Then, louder, "YOU TRICKED ME! YOU'RE NOT NICE AT ALL! YOU'RE BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD!!!!!!"

And he takes off. He is zipping across the colorful landscape with Chicamon chasing him. "Julian, come back!" he cries, his tiny squeaking voice barely heard amidst the celestial songs of the dreamy orbs hanging overhead. 

"BAD! BAD! BAD!!!!!" Julian's voice is heard from far ahead. "It's a bad thing and I won't do it!" 

Finally, he catches up with his partner. The little boy is sitting/floating in space, his thumb corked in his mouth, his eyes running tears like faucets. His tears lift off his face into silvery droplets around him. Chicamon drifts over, looking concerned. 

"Julian?" he asks tentatively. 

"STAY 'WAY FROM ME!" Julian bursts into tears. "I don't like you no more!" 

Chicamon approaches anyway. "Julian, listen to me! Do you want people to die needlessly because something that needed to be done just didn't got done_?" Julian shakes his head. "Didn't think so."_

"But it's mean, is what it is," Julian says in half-choked sobs. "I don't want to hurt people. Mommy said that hurting people is mean and it makes them feel bad."

Chicamon nuzzles the little boy's face. "It'll be OK, Julian," he says firmly. "I promise you. If you just do what we have to do with me, and cooperate, everything will be fine. I swear to you."

Julian wipes his face of the beaded tears that hang suspended on his cheeks. "OK then," he sighs. Then, a moment later, "Chicamon?"

"Yes, Julian?"

"Is there a bathroom anywhere? 'Coz I gotta go potty."


	11. The New Goggle Girl

Back to the plot…muahahaha. (Roxxstertrixie, you owe me big-time, sister!) The title of this chapter will make sense by the end, don't worry. Oh, and by the way, Leon and Jenna _will_ get back together. I'm just not saying when. Heh.

****

Predestined

Chapter Nine: The New Goggle Girl

Kim propped herself up on her elbow. "Who are you?" she asked. 

"We are Kanejamon," one of the mice-like Digimon replied. "We are Lady Kazuma's slaves." It shuddered. "That woman will be the death of us."

Lee crossed her arms over her chest. "And why should we believe that you're going to help us?" 

In reply, the Kanejamon closest to Lee tossed her a pair of track pants. "Put them on," it said. "You look cold."

She held them up in wonder. "These are mine," she said. "How did you get them?"

"It doesn't matter. Put them on." 

"Turn around!" Lee barked at Chris and the Kanejamon. 

When she was finally dressed, she turned back around and said, "OK, you can look. Thanks," she added to the Kanejamon.

"We aim to please, Bearer of Independence."

"So when do we get out of here?" Kim asked.

  
"We'll talk later. For now, eat."

Who were they to disagree? After all, they had trays of hot food in front of them. They tucked into their meals with pleasure, while the Kanejamon smiled to see them so happy.

It finally stopped raining during the night. When the group woke up, it was to a bright sun and clear skies. Perfect travelling weather. 

"Awright!" Holly crowed, pumping her fist in the air. "Let's goooooo!"

"OK, who let her have coffee this morning?" Tina groaned. 

Holly led the way out into the sunlight. Upon seeing them exit the cave, the Fiannamon spread their wings out. "Do you want to fly today?" they asked. 

"Nah," Holly said. "We're due for some exercise anyway…I'm only joking!" she cried when Leon punched her in the shoulder. He, if anyone, had kept in shape over the last four years. 

"Suit yourself," they shrugged, taking to the skies. They barely skimmed the treetops.

"Whassat?" Lucas asked, pointing to a spot on the field just beyond the forest, where a glint of light lay. 

"Something shiny, I would expect," Rachael said, approaching. There in the grass lay a pair of ski goggles, their lenses perfectly round and about the size of her palm. The strap was long and made out of thick black leather. "Cool!" she exclaimed, lifting them up. 

Tania's eyes widened. "Those are Kim's," she proclaimed. 

"How in heck did you know that? Um—never mind, I don't think I want to know." Rachael adjusted the strap and placed the goggles atop her head at a comfortable angle. "They fit perfectly! How do I look?" she asked, turning to her cousin.

"Like a freak," he instantaneously replied, earning him a sharp jab in the arm.

Tina regarded the small girl sharply. "You'll have to give those back to Kim when we find her, you know."

"I know. Wanna know what else I know?" Rachael shot back. "If her goggles are here, then they must have passed by this way!"

"She's right," Tania said quietly, but nobody heard her. 

"But why would you want to help us?" Lee asked the Kanejamon again. Everyone was done eating now, and Lauren had just woken up with a gigantic headache. 

The Kanejamon she was addressing looked sad and tired. "Lady Kazuma has some very cruel intentions," he said. "She intends to release an evil being of monstrous strength into the Digital World. She wants to rule this world, and many, many more. She already has six under her thumb."

"Six?" Lauren sat up straighter, Usaiamon cradled in her arms like a baby. "You mean, she's doing this to other universes as well?"

"Quite so," Kanejamon replied. "She is not from this plane, nor yours. But she comes from one quite like yours. She has this device that she built that allows her to slip from dimension to dimension with the press of a button."

Lee sucked in her breath, which hurt immensely. 

"That's why we need you out of this cell, Digidestined!" a female Kanejamon cried. "Lady Kazuma will release the Beast in four weeks, on the night when the three moons are full and the Crests are illuminated in the sky. It only happens once every ten thousand years! And it can only be seen on Starlight Plains!"

"It's…all beginning to be clear," Hikaru said brokenly. "She said something about a prophecy, and about us being involved…my Crest…oh my God!" 

"What?" Kim asked.

She smacked her forehead. "Maybe she thinks that we're part of this prophecy! That's why we're locked up!"

"Damn, she's smart," Chris said.

"As soon as you are all able, we will take you from this place to your fellow Digidestined," a Kanejamon promised. "Get some sleep. We will leave in a week."

They arrived on the outskirts of Starlight Plains at sunset; in fact, the same moment that Lady Kazuma left her base on Corona Island seven thousand miles away. The blood-red sun shone onto the emerald-dusted expanse, turning everything it touched a fiery crimson.

"Look over there," one of the Fiannamon said. She pointed at a strange formation of tall rocks placed in a circle the size of a football field. It kind of reminded everyone of Stonehenge. "That is where the Beast is sealed away. The standing stones around it are each engraved with a Crest symbol. As you can see, there have been many more Digidestined than you. There have been a total of fifty-seven in the last century." 

Seeing the collective gasp of surprise, she added, "It didn't all start with your parents, you know. There was an original group of three, exactly ten thousand years ago. Their ascendants became two groups of Digidestined in the late 1970's. Then came your parents, then came you."

"Cool!" Jenna exclaimed. She turned toward the fields and said, "It's absolutely beautiful here."

Tania stood silently on a grassy knoll, a glassy gleam in her eyes. She was looking toward the slowly sinking sun. "It won't be when we're done," she said. Her voice didn't sound quite as childlike anymore. 

Kiko looked at her sharply. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She faced them all, her small face set and hard. 

"This land we stand upon is tainted by the soul of the Beast beneath the soil," she intoned. "We will have to fight until our blood runs from our veins into the earth. We will rend, tear and twist this beautiful landscape in our efforts. When we are through, this red sun will set over a field just as red as it is, and the sky will weep bloody tears over us…"

With a sharp cry, Kiko picked up his sister and shook her out of her reverie. "Tania, stop talking jibberish!" he cried frantically. "Just stop it now!" 

The little girl's arms encircled her brother's neck, and she cried bitterly into his shoulder. "But I see it, Kiko!" she wailed. "It's so scary, and I don't like seeing it! But Kina sees it too, don't you, Kina?"

Everyone looked to Kinaka, who went over to Kiko and took her little cousin from him. "What I see and what you see are very different, little cousin," she said in a voice that only Tania heard. "You just have to learn how to interpret it." Then, in a louder voice, "Tania, don't be silly. Nothing bad will happen to us."

"But Kina, you just said that…"

"Never mind what she said!" Rachael said sharply. "Shouldn't we be making some sort of a plan right about now?"

Holly groaned. "Goggles. They turn everyone into a control freak."


	12. The First Battle

Some of this chapter will be in the present tense, 'cause I'll be switching back and forth from Julian to the main story.

****

Predestined

Chapter Twelve: The First Battle

__

Chicamon's tiny ears suddenly prick up. "Listen," he says quietly. "I hear something.  


"What do you hear?" Julian asks. He floats over to his partner and cups him in his small hands. "Is it Kina?"

"I think so. Let me investigate."

Chicamon struggles out of Julian's hands and whizzes off. He comes back moments later, and he looks grim.

"Come with me. It doesn't look good."

One week of fervent training passed. By that time, in mock battle, Rachael's Tsumiramon was able to digivolve to Nievemon, who was a larger version of Tsumiramon but with longer teeth, two extra horns and blue and green fur. Lucas's Aibomon could digivolve to Firenzemon, a large otter-like creature with glossy black fur and huge, lamp-like yellow eyes. His face was covered in a silver mask. Unfortunately for them, however, they weren't able to DNA digivolve or go to the Ultimate level.

"Cheer up, maybe Tania is your partner," Lucas said to his older cousin as she fed Tsumiramon. Aibomon was wrapped around his neck again. 

"But she doesn't have her Digimon yet!" Rachael said angrily. She accidentally shoved too much food at Tsumiramon, who nearly choked. "And anyway, she's way too little to be fighting."

Tania looked highly affronted. "Good things come in small packages. It's true. My mommy is shorter than Hikaru and she's a _teacher_. That's a hard job."

"Kids," Rachael muttered. She turned to get more food…and saw five figures outlined by the bright sunlight. They were staggering across the field, barely able to walk. 

"Hey guys, I think it's the others!" she cried. She sprinted across the plain and met the five escapees, just as Lee fell to her knees. 

"Thank God! We've been walking for days, and… Hey, wait…who are you?" she asked suspiciously. 

Kim pushed her aside. "Who cares? Why does she have MY GOGGLES?"

They got the five of them back to camp and got them fixed up. The whole time, they plied them with questions and were given lengthly answers.

"So…where _were_ you guys?" Tina asked, wrapping a bandage around a cut on her sister's head. 

Lauren groaned. "Easy on that, Tina. We were in this cave somewhere. Some creepy chick in leather took us to her base and kept us there. She said she was on her way to some place called Starlight Plains, to reawaken this Beast thing." She swatted away her sister's hand. "Not the iodine! AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!"

"Suck it up, buttercup!" Tina snapped, holding her older sister down and swabbing her wound with the iodine. "The cut might be infected!" 

"Anyway," Lee continued, "she was the one who attacked us and took us through to this world. She drugged me at the hospital, and knocked Kim out when she was at my place."

"She sent her henchmen to beat the shit out of me and Hikaru," Chris said darkly. One of his arms was slung carefully over Hikaru's shoulders, trying to avoid the bruises on her back. 

"And when Mike and Kiko tried to go through the Port, she pulled me through instead," Lauren added.

Holly motioned to the two tiny mouse-like Digimon curled up near Starymon and Mikomon. "Who are those little guys?"

"They're the ones who got us out of there," Lee said. She picked up one of them and cuddled it to her. "They're called Kanejamon. There were five of them when we left. They knew that Lady Kazuma had abandoned the base when they broke us out, but they didn't expect that she still had two of her guards there. The guards…" she gulped down some of the hot tea that Jenna had made for them. "…deleted three of them, and these little guys almost got creamed too." She gently touched the light grey fur streaked with darker grey on its face. "They were so brave…"

"They're really cute," Tania said. "May I?"

She held out her small hands, and Lee hesitantly placed the Kanejamon into her palms. Tania stroked the little creature's fur gently and sighed. "It's so sad that they got hurt."

"They'll be fine," Hikaru told her little sister. "They're just a little banged up, that's all." 

The Kanejamon stirred and opened its big violet eyes. It saw Tania and gasped out, "Are you an angel?"

The little girl laughed. "No, I'm just a kid!" 

It sat up and stretched. "What's your name?" 

"I'm Tania. You're Kanejamon?"

"Yes." 

"Do you have a partner?"

"No." 

"Wanna be my partner?"

The Kanejamon almost fell out of her hands. "Are you serious?" it squeaked. "Do I look like I'm up for battling with the Beast?"

"Yes," Tania affirmed. "And I think you're very cute. Are you a boy or a girl?"

Kiko groaned. "Tania!" 

The Kanejamon grinned. "I'm a male."

Tania involuntarily made a face, causing everyone to laugh. "Well, I guess you'll do," she said in a nearly perfect imitation of her older sister.

"But what if I'm not supposed to be your partner?" Kanejamon asked. 

Rachael jumped in. "We'll burn that bridge once we cross it, OK? All we really have to worry about is the battles. Fiannamon, when can we expect Lady Kazuma and her troops?"

The Fiannamon in charge flew straight up in the air, and came down quickly. "I would say about five days."

"Good. That gives us plenty of time. Now let's continue with lunch. I'm starving!"

Lauren's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "You're joking, right?"

"Afraid not, lass."

Kinaka looked at the Fiannamon squarely. "You're absolutely serious about this. Well, that's peachy with me, but I think it sucks."

The Fiannamon were enraged. "Well, try them on before you condemn them," they said, placing the armor and swords on the ground in front of them. 

Tina approached first, and picked up the silver and bronze-colored armor that the Fiannamon had been making since Lee and the others had arrived after lunch the day before. "This is the armor that the girls have to wear?"

"Yes."

"Well, ladies, we're about to become Xena: Warrior Princess. LOOK AT THESE!" She examined the breastplate, which looked suspiciously like something Xena might wear. "For those of us who aren't as…shall I say, well endowed, can we get smaller sizes?"

"Hey!" half the girls cried out in mock embarrassment.

"And for the guys…" Chris held up his. "Heavy-duty jock strap. I bet one of us could get kicked by a horse and not feel a thing!"

Hikaru groaned. "Shut up about it or you'll be testing your own theory!"

Everyone pulled on their armor that they would be using in battle to protect them. The girls wore Xena-like breastplates, leg guards, arm guards, neck guards and a helmet that only really covered their eyes. They guys wore more of a gladiator style breastplate, with the same armor that the girls had covering their appendages, as well as helmets with spikes on them and heavy-duty extra-strength jock straps. 

"Those are made of chrome digizoid, with an alloy of platinum, bronze, gold and silver for decoration," the Fiannamon informed them. 

"They're pretty light," Tania remarked, flexing her arms. "And comfortable."

"They have to be. You'll be commanding your Digimon partners, as well as defending yourself with these." The Fiannamon pointed to their swords, all of which were silver in color and were emblazoned with each of their Crests. "Only the Bearer of each individual Crest may handle their own sword. Any pretenders will have their hands burned off."

Mike whistled. "Well, just call me Sir Galahad," he quipped.

"Take your swords. We've got four days to prepare for the first battle, and we have no time to lose."

Lady Kazuma's strange eyes surveyed the wide expanse of Starlight Plains, taking in the sight of the perfectly aligned troops far ahead. Her first mercenary troop, the first of many, made up almost entirely of DarkFiannamon and Flymon, waited silently behind her. They were waiting for her signal to attack. 

"My Lady," her general, a particularly stalwart DarkFiannamon said cautiously. "With all due respect, perhaps it would be…wise…to attack within the next half hour. The sun sets completely in four hours, and it would be in our best interest to attack now, and finish with the sun still up. That way we can see what we're doing."

"Your idea is good, but I think if we waited until after dark, we would have a better chance for victory. Don't forget, they have the two witches of the prophecy on their side. And I've been in contact with the guards back at the base, and they say that the prisoners managed to escape with the Kanejamon."

The DarkFiannamon swore. "Damn it! Now our tactics will be useless!" 

"Not quite so," Lady Kazuma said. She turned back to the field and faced the slowly sinking sun. "I have another plan…"

It was time. 

The Fiannamon who had seen Lady Kazuma's troops three hours before had caused them all to spring into action. The troops, comprised of about 150 Fiannamon altogether, were all lined up in the way they had been trained to do for thousands of years, and the Digidestined stood behind them, their partners digivolved to the Ultimate level (with the exception of Rachael, Lucas and Tania; Kanejamon was still a Rookie) and ready for action. 

After about three hours had passed, Tania began to fidget. "I have to pee," she moaned to her big sister.

Hikaru groaned. "Can it wait?"

"No!" 

Hikaru looked up at the Fiannamon. "How long until the other troops get here?" she asked.

"About fifteen minutes," the sentry replied.

"Good. That gives us plenty of time." She grabbed Tania by the hand and led her away. While they were gone, Mikomon looked anxiously at Tania's Kanejamon. The other Kanejamon had died during the night days before; it had been very badly injured.

"What if Tania's not your partner after all?" Mikomon asked.

Kanejamon shrugged. "Dunno. I'll do what I can to protect her, as long as I can."

Almost as soon as Hikaru and Tania had returned, the sentry cried out, "There they are!" 

Dark shapes were marching up across the field. Ahead of them in the distance was a small figure wearing a skin-tight outfit of red and black leather, with gold stitching and a wide golden cape. A black mask was over her eyes, and her strange eyes shone out of it with ferocity. 

"ATTACK!" she screamed, raising a scimitar into the air. 

All at once, hell was breaking loose. The DarkFiannamon and the Flymon, as well as the others in Lady Kazuma's army, rushed across the field toward them. In a flash the Fiannamon were on them, and they managed to break the first two lines before the DarkFiannamon began to push back.

"_Celtic Rage!_" the Fiannamon cried. Their attack was a wave of green energy that obliterated just about everything. 

"_Dark Destroyer!" _the DarkFiannamon countered, their attack much the same but colored black and teeming with bats.

"_Ground Stingers!" _cried the Flymon. 

It was now time for the other Digimon to join in. The Ultimates attacked first, and then Nievemon and Firenzemon got to attack for the first time.

"_Howler Storm!" _Nievemon shrieked. Her horns suddenly became like arrows, and they shot into the opposing troops with the impact of nuclear warheads. 

"_Fire Squall!_" Firenzemon cried out. From his eyes and mouth, hot streams of fire poured out and scorched just about everything in their paths.

The battle raged for hours, yet they were barely tiring. The same could not be said about the opposition, however. Just as the sun was going down, the Fiannamon and the other Digimon managed to smash through the last line near a large lake on the plain, leaving just two DarkFiannamon, a Flymon, and Lady Kazuma herself. 

"You fools!" she cried out. "Do you think that I am easily defeated! Don't gloat, because there's more where _that_ came from!"

Rachael's eyes glittered. "Big words, coming from someone who's down to her last three soldiers!"

Lady Kazuma ground her teeth. "You brats!" she shrieked. She pointed at the lake, and its tranquil surface was suddenly broken by a raging whirlpool. "I think you need to take a swim, to cool off your battle-fired heads!"

The woman drew her throwing knife out of her belt and threw it hard at the Digidestined. As they scattered, it curved around on its trajectory and flew back to her hand. 

She cackled. "How about you, my pretty? Wanna take a dip?" she called to Jenna, throwing the knife at her.

Leon pushed Jenna out of the way as the throwing knife whizzed by. It kept going, however, and came straight at Kinaka's face. 

"AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!" she screamed. She took one quick step back to avoid it…wobbled…began to fall into the lake.

"KINAKA!" everyone screamed, but it was too late. She'd already fallen into the whirlpool, while Lady Kazuma laughed her maniacal head off and flew off on her DarkFiannamon's back.

Lee made a mad dash for the water and dove in before anyone could do anything. She battled against the strong current, her armor suddenly feeling heavy, and reached Kinaka just as she was being sucked under into the churning water.

"Lee, help!" she cried, and sucked in a deep breath just as she was pulled under the surface. 

"Hold on, Kinaka!" Lee cried out. She inhaled deeply, and dove down as deep as she could. Kinaka was far below her, being sucked down fast by the raging whirlpool. Her long hair had come free of the tight braid she'd put it in specially for the battle, and was flying about her head like brown seaweed. Even from far above her, Lee could see that her eyes were open in abject terror.

Kinaka reached up, bubbles trailing out of her mouth. _Help, _she mouthed, stretching her arms high above her head. _Lee, help me!_

Lee kicked hard, but the current was pulling her away from her cousin. She, too, reached out a hand that barely brushed Kinaka's fingers, but it was too late. Kinaka was gone. 

She was flung up to the surface, and she took a deep breath when she got there. At the water's edge, the Digidestined waited with bated breath, not knowing that far below Lee, Kinaka was still fighting for her life. 

__

Julian peers at his partner. "What's the matter?"

"Just come quickly!" 

The little boy sighs, but complies without further complaining. He zooms off with Chicamon, happy to have gotten the hang of whizzing around in a space with zero gravity.

There in front of the two of them lies a thin veil of temporal fabric—although of course, Julian has no clue what it is. All he knows is that he can see his sister's frightened face upturned—fear evident in her blue eyes—struggling against the current—sucking in one last breath as she is pulled inexorably down into the murky black water—

"KINA!" Julian cries out. He is scared now, more scared than the time he met Barney at Ontario Place, with his mommy and his Auntie Annika. His rosebud lips open, and he screams in fear.

"Julian, listen to me. We haven't much time. Now, when I tell you, reach out your hands and put them through. You have to grab hold of your sister's hands before she reaches the bottom. Do you understand?" Chicamon says. "On my signal."

The little boy lifts his hands. "I'm scared," he moans. 

"NOW!"

"Oh my God," Lauren gasped. She fell to her knees at the water's edge. "Lee? Where's Kinaka?" Tears blurred her eyes as she stared into the turbid surface of the water. 

"I couldn't—reach her," Lee panted as she pulled herself onto the shore. "She went under—so fast—and then she was just gone…"

Lauren let out a long wail and buried her face in her hands. Mike was at her side in a flash, holding his sister tightly while she cried for her lost friend.

Everyone looked at eachother in shock. None of them had actually expected anyone to die during these battles, especially not like this. But the truth was staring them right in the face—Kinaka was dead. She _had_ to be. There was just no way she could be alive anymore. 

"I…I suppose we'll have to contact her parents to tell them," Tina said gravely. She opened the laptop and booted it up.

__

Before he can think about it, Julian shoves his hands through the temporal fabric, nearly stopping what he is doing as the icy cold shock of the water in the other world washes around his hands. He gropes blindly around for his sister, all the while thinking: "Kina…where are you?"

__

His small hands close around warm flesh—Kinaka's wrists. He can feel her pulse, beating strongly, and he knows that she is more frightened than he is. And suddenly she is beside_ him, in the beautiful vortex of color, her eyes still wide with shock. She coughs out a stream of water before realizing she is not underwater anymore. She is soaking wet and breathing hard when she asks:_

__

"Julian! What are you doing here? And…where are we?"


	13. Return to the Land of the Living

Oh my…cliffhanger, ne? Well, don't worry. She's not dead. Honest.

****

Predestined

Chapter Thirteen: Return to the Land of the Living

"Kinaka's…dead?"

Matt's face was grey and drawn as he spoke the two hardest words he'd ever had to say in his life. He looked as though he'd aged twenty years in a matter of seconds.

Angel let out a choked cry and clutched her husband's arm. "Matt, it's not true," she said fervently. "It _can't be_! She's not dead!" 

Lauren looked up, her face pale and blotched from, crying. "It's true, Mrs. Ishida," she said quietly. "She drowned. Lee tried to save her, but…" And she began to sob again. Auroramon was cradled in her arms, whimpering. The Digimon's bright eyes were clouded over with unshed tears.

Angel swayed. "Kina…" she said softly, before slumping over onto her husband into a dead faint. 

Matt set his wife down gently, tears trickling down his face. "Did you…find her?" he asked, shaking. 

"We're having the Fiannamon drain the lake right now. When we find her…body…" Leon choked out, "…we'll send it through the Port."

Kari collapsed into tears and sat heavily onto the sofa. TK put his arm around her and tried to soothe her. 

"Mama, don't cry," Tania said suddenly, pressing her little hand to the screen. "Kina is fine. She's safe right now, I just know it."

Kari raised her head, and saw her little girl's eyes blazing in her tired face. Tania knew something…but what?

__

"I don't know where we are," Julian admits. He runs to Kinaka and throws his arms around her middle. "I thought you were gonna die!"

"I might have, if it weren't for you. How did you save me, anyway? —Wait. I don't think I want to know just yet." Kinaka stares in awe at the sheer beauty of this dimension. "Have you been here all this time?"

"Yes," he avers. Seeing the shocked look on her face, he hastens to add, "And I don't know how I got here either."

Someone clearing their throat cuts their little reunion short. Julian lets go of his sister and motions to the tiny ball of fuzz hanging suspended in the air next to him. "Oh, this is Chicamon," he says. "He's my partner."

Kinaka holds out her hand, although it's clear that Chicamon doesn't have any hands to shake with. "Um…it's a pleasure to meet you."

Chicamon lunges for Kinaka's hand and bites it with his tiny sharp teeth. She gives a furious shriek and shakes him off her. "What the hell did you do that_ for?" she asks angrily when his teeth are disengaged from her skin. She puts her bleeding fingers into her mouth. _

"He thinks you're edible!" Julian says in a whispered hush.

"I wanted to see if you bleed, witch. Let me see the wound," Chicamon demands her.

Taken aback from a command by a little thing no bigger than her fist, Kinaka hesitantly complies. Chicamon watches as a single drop of blood slowly oozes out of her finger and floats upward. On its way up, it touches one of the musical orbs and lights it up. It seems to spin faster and shine even more radiantly before it slowly descends right into Kinaka's outstretched hand. 

Fascinated, she peers closer at the orb—and is shocked by what she sees. She is gazing upon a pair of frantic Fiannamon draining the lake; her parents, half-wild with sorrow; her friends, encircled by candles; her Auroramon's face, with silvery tears glistening on her eyelashes; and Tania's face illuminated by firelight…her eyes closed, seeking out her cousin, for she knows that Kinaka is not dead. 

"They—" Kinaka could barely find the words. "They think I'm dead. Drowned…am_ I dead? Is this Heaven? Oh my God, does that mean that you're dead too, Julian?"_

Julian's eyes go wide. "I hope not! I don't wanna be dead!"

"Can you take the red-eye flight?" Yolei pleaded her daughter. "I wouldn't be asking you if it wasn't important."

"What happened, Mom?" Cleo asked fearfully. "Something went wrong?"

Yolei struggled against the torrent of tears that were building up behind her eyes and choked out, "Kinaka's dead. She…she drowned, right after the first battle."

"Drowned? During a _battle?_" Cleo's voice was filled with apprehension.

"The woman in charge of the opposition created a whirlpool in a lake…oh, it's hard to explain. But your friends are going to need help now, more than ever," Ken said on the other line. "Please, sweetheart, you've got to come back home. And don't tell us you need to finish your exams first!"

"Oh, Dad…" Cleo dabbed her eyes and blew her nose loudly into the receiver. "My exams are over. And you _know_ I'm coming. There's no way I'm leaving my friends in the lurch. Is Dee coming too?"

"We've already called. She's taking the first flight out. Listen, honey…pack everything you think you'll need for being in the field. First aid kit, warm clothes, water bottles, anything useful. We don't want…anything to happen to you." Yolei was really starting to cry now. "Just come home, OK?"

"All right, Mom," Cleo promised. "I'll leave right now. Bye."

"Bye, honey."

Cleo hung up, thoroughly rattled. Lena, her roommate, looked over at the girl and stared. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I—I have to go back home," she stuttered. "One of my friends just died."

__

Angel lay curled up into the fetal position, with her husband's arms around her. "Oh, God, Matt," she wept. "When I think of all that I made her endure…giving her up…cutting her out of my life…treating her so horribly when she came to live with me…I just can't face tomorrow, I can't! If I had known…that she was going to die so young…I would have…" Here she gave up and just cried into his chest. 

Matt soothed her the best he could, saying, "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know."

"I just can't believe she's…gone. Forever. My baby girl…"

"Our only girl…" Matt's tears spilled over. "I'll miss her so much!" 

The two anguished adults felt nothing but bitter pain that night. Nor could they sleep from their grief and suffering, and it was a long, sorrowful night for the two of them as they mourned the loss of their eldest child. 

The Digidestined were also awake all night in their vigil for Kinaka. As the two Fiannamon who had volunteered to drain the lake worked fervently through the evening, they placed a wide circle of candles around the lake and comforted eachother all night.

Lauren and Auroramon were, understandably, inconsolable. Usaiamon attempted to calm her partner and her best friend, but to no avail. 

Some time in the middle of the night, around two in the morning, the Fiannamon approached the group. "We didn't find her body," they said, looking tired and sad. "Do you want us to make a further search?"

"Do anything you can," Rachael told them firmly. "We need to be able to find her, for her family's sake." 

Lee looked in shock and surprise at the eleven-year-old girl who had taken her place as leader. She could barely believe that Rachael was able to stay calm in this time of sorrow, when Lee herself was hardly able to keep from crying every time she thought about her cousin and the fact that she was now missing from her life.

Sometime later, they all managed to fall asleep. They all slept deeply, with their partners cuddled against them. Leon and Jenna, however, were told to stay up in case Cleo and Deanna contacted them or arrived out of the blue.

Leon poked the dying embers of the fire and looked across the fire pit at Jenna. "I still can't believe she's gone," he sighed. 

Jenna came up next to him and sat on her heels. "I don't think any of us can."

"You know, I just keep thinking—what if I had been nearer to her when she fell? I could have caught her."

"I keep thinking, if only you hadn't pushed me out of the way…" She put one hand on his shoulder and sighed. "I know we can't blame ourselves. It was Lady Kazuma who killed her. Not us." 

"I know." He put his head in his hands. "What are we gonna do without her?" he said, and his voice was thick. 

She cautiously touched his hand. "Leon? Are you gonna be okay?"

She didn't get an answer; he was crying into his hands. Jenna wrapped her arms around him tightly and held him to her as he finally let himself grieve for his cousin. Unknown to her, tears were also pouring down her face.

When he was done, he lifted his head and sighed deeply. "I still love you, Jenna," he said. "You know that. I just have to say it again, because—" he swallowed hard "—if you end up dying in these battles too, and you don't hear me say it again…"

"Oh!" A choked cry was torn out of Jenna's throat as his hand reached for hers and held it. 

"I love you too, Leon. I guess you know that too." She bowed her head, and he caught her chin and kissed her gravely on the forehead. They wrapped their arms around eachother and sat there, watching as the second moon waxed full in the sky.

"It's terrible, you know, that it takes a death to bring us back together," she said, gently touching his unshaven cheek that was still wet with tears. "It shouldn't have come to this."

"But it did. Don't worry, Jenna. We _will_ avenge her, even if we die too."

__

"You're not dead!" Chicamon says sharply. "This is just a gateway suspended between the Digital World and Earth. Your father crossed through it, numerous times. I can't say the same for your mother, unfortunately."

"Yeah, OK. So we're not dead?"

"What did I just tell you? Don't you believe me?"

Kinaka crosses her arms over her chest. "Actually, no. I mean, you somehow dragged me in here, and not to mention my baby brother as well! Now my friends think I'm dead—hell, I_ don't even know if I'm alive or not—and you just _bit _me, you little ball of fluff, just so you could see me bleed and so I could have a vision…as though you think I haven't been having them all my life! Let's not forget the fact that you're Julian's partner, and you seem to be way older than he is, though you're a Hatchling…"_

"Kina, be quiet!" Julian says to her. 

She raises her fists. "I'm not done yelling at him yet!" she says hotly. 

"No, I mean listen_. I hear someone coming."_

The moment the words leave his lips, two figures go by, obviously on their way through the Port. Both have blonde hair (though one has a much shorter hairstyle). Both are definitely female. Both are Digidestined.

Kinaka stares as they go on by. She knows who they are; after all, she spent nearly a month with them four years before. "Cleo! Deanna!" she calls out joyfully, latching onto Cleo's wrist. Cleo looks behind her, and is shocked to see Kinaka being pulled after her. 

"Kinaka…? But…you're dead!" she cries out. 

Julian speeds up behind them, Chicamon tucked under one arm. "Kina, take me with you!" he cried. He grabs a fistful of her hair, and suddenly…

…Everything exploded into light. When the light cleared, the four of them were standing on the shore of the refilled lake. Their friends stood nearby, all goggling with open mouths and bulging eyes at the sight of their supposedly dead comrade. 

Kinaka gently disentangled her brother's small hands from her hair. She gave everyone gathered a little wave and said, "Hi, guys. I'm back from the dead."

"_KINA!!!!!!!!!!!"_ Lauren screamed, throwing herself at Kinaka. At first Kinaka thought that her DNA partner was going to hug her, so she opened her arms. But Lauren just simply charged up to her and shoved her backwards into the lake.

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! THANKS SO MUCH FOR SCARING US, BITCH!" Lauren yelled down at her. 

Kinaka's eyes glittered fiercely, and she reached up and grabbed Lauren's ankle. The other girl fell, shrieking and cursing, into the water. She came up spluttering. "Where the hell _were_ you? Wait…I don't care, I'm just glad you're back!" Treading water, she pulled her friend into a hug and wept into her shoulder. "You're alive, that's all that counts!" 

A third splash sounded out. Auroramon had leaped into the water, and had her arms around Kinaka's neck. "You scared me so bad!" she sobbed. "Never do that to me again!" 

"Uh…Auroramon? YOU'RE CHOKING ME!" Kinaka gurgled. Auroramon didn't seem to hear and almost forced her head under. "You'll drown me—for real this time!"

Auroramon gave a startled shriek and jumped off of her.

Tania approached the water's edge, holding Kanejamon in her hands. "We knew you weren't gone," she said simply, in a low voice that only Kinaka heard.

Kinaka stood in front of the screen of the laptop, her head bowed. "Sorry I gave you such a scare, Mom and Dad," she said, feeling much chastened by the harrowing experience.

Angel shrieked in surprise and almost fainted again. _"Kinaka Rei Darcey Ishida!"_ she hollered. _"Do you know what you put your father and I through in the last twenty-four hours? Where the hell were you? You scared the shit out of us, do you know that? You are in deep trouble, young lady!"_

"Hi, Momma," little Julian suddenly piped up from behind his big sister. He gave his mom a big smile, and this time, she really did fall over from shock.

Matt stared in surprise at his youngest child. "Kinaka, are you and your brother _purposely_ trying to give us premature grey hairs? Not to mention heart attacks!" In truth, Matt only had a few silver hairs at his sideburns and Angel had none, although she had never dyed her hair.

Kinaka shrugged. "If you wanted to stay young forever, why did you have kids?" she asked glibly.

Julian giggled. "Daddy's getting old," he grinned.

_"Forty-five is NOT old, young man!"_

For three weeks, they battled every day without a single incident. Every battle won, every trench taken, seemed to fortify the Fiannamon and make them stronger. Despite the strain they were under, and even though they were up against fresh troops every day, they and the Digidestined were working hard to keep Lady Kazuma out of Starlight Plains for good. 

That was why it was such a shock when they lost three battles in a row, as well as sixteen Fiannamon. 

"Cheer up. We've got one week left before the big night," Rachael said to the despondent troops. 

"Cheer up?!" Lucas squawked. "Our Digimon are still stuck as Champions, and Tania and Julian's partners are just a Rookie and a Hatchling! What makes you think we're gonna win this if _we _can't even contribute?"

"Hey!" Tania cried. She hugged Kanejamon to her chest and glared at Lucas. "You're really mean, did anyone ever tell you that?"

"Calm down, sis," Kiko said, putting a hand on Tania's shoulder. He faced Rachael and said, "I think it would probably be better for us if our Digimon could all go to the Mega level. Ours have before…and there's absolutely nothing stopping your partners from digivolving any higher."

Rachael stopped for a moment and thought hard. "Hmm…" she said finally after much deliberation. "And you're sure they can do it?"

Lee shrugged. "They did it once before, but we were on a big, huge power surge. I'm thinking that maybe we have to be battling hard enough for it to happen."

"Like we _haven't_ been! Listen, Lee, I like Kiko's plan, and I think we should try to execute it. What say, troops?" Rachael turned and faced them all, her face aglow with anticipation. "Maybe those of us whose Digimon can't digivolve any higher will be able to if we try!"

The plan was met with seventeen other heads nodding fervently.

"Sounds good to me."

"So long as nobody gets _killed_, and for real this time, I'm all for it."

"If we can get the power…sure. Why the hell not?"

"Then it's settled!" Rachael cried brightly. "See, I'm not so bad at this Digidestined stuff as you thought I'd be, big sister!" 

Deanna groaned and shook her head. "Why did I have to be stuck in a family of Digidestined…"


	14. It's All in the Genes

Hopelight: Oi! It's been SUCH a long time since I've uploaded anything from this story…gominasen! Man, this has been one hell of a few months. Busy like a little Canadian beaver, I can tell you that right now. But I'm going to attempt to try and finish "Predestined" so I can get my other fics finished. 

PerniciousTrixie: Enough talk! More fic!

Hopelight: Ahem…you'll have to excuse her. She need caffeine and all things sugar.

Predestined 

**Chapter Fourteen: It's All in the Genes**

            With less than a week to go before the final battle on Starlight Plains, everyone was pent up and on edge. Lady Kazuma hadn't attacked for days now, and the Fiannamon were worried that she was up to something.

            "Don't be so ridiculous," Rachael would snort every time one of them attempted to express his or her concerns. "I think she's just scared of us. After all, we totally kicked her ass in the last battle. Remember?"

            They certainly had. Kim and Cleo had gotten close enough to the woman to hurt her a little bit with the flats of their swords and knock her out cold. Both had been too squeamish to actually stab her.

            Meanwhile, Kinaka had taken charge of the little ones. Lucas, Tania and Julian were practically glued to her side. She taught them the basics of the D-X, and the meaning of a relationship with a Digimon partner. Tania and Julian were too enthralled by their fuzzy companions to pay attention, but Lucas nodded silently and held on to his beautiful partner. He came from this world; he knew what they were like and understood the importance of their friendship.

            And of course, they trained. They trained every minute of every day, and when they weren't training, they were sleeping. And when they weren't training or sleeping, they were eating ravenously. All that hard work was making them hungrier than a pack of Wolfmon.

            But despite all this training, none of the newbies could reach the Mega level. Julian's Chicamon, however, had completely skipped the In-Training stage and went straight to his Rookie form, Perritomon, a large silver-blue puppy with melting ice-blue eyes. Nobody could figure out why he was a Rookie so soon, but Kinaka and Tania just smiled at each other, because they knew of Julian's destiny already.

One night, when two of the moons waxed full and the third was almost three-quarters full, Chris and Hikaru got up and walked around the perimeter of the standing stones. In the moonlight, they appeared as giant, shadowy fingers poking the sky and blotting out the stars. Each of the standing stones was carved with a different Crest symbol, and the names of the people who bore them in Digital code.

            "Courage, Love, Friendship, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, Light, Kindness, Independence, Faith, Magic, Miracles, Innocence, Destiny, Emotion, Purity, Trust, Darkness, Dignity, Starlight, Mind's Eye, Loneliness," Hikaru said as they passed each one. How she guessed some of them, Chris had no idea. "There's more, but I couldn't even guess what they are. They look old, though."

            "Look at ours." Chris motioned to the pillars where Starlight and Mind's Eye were. They were side by side, and joined at the top by a slab of stone lying crosswise atop them. "They look new, newer than the others. Now look at your uncle Matt's."

            Hikaru looked. The pillar bearing Friendship had hairline cracks running along it, and the other pillar that held up the large slab on top bore no Crest. Both were beginning to show moss creeping up the sides.

            "But look at Dr. Kido's," she said sadly, gesturing. The pillar bearing the Crest of Reliability was crumbling and stood solitary.

            Chris whistled. "That's just sad," he said, shaking his head. "Dr. Kido's my dad's best friend. And he's not doing so well right now…"

            Hikaru squeezed his hand tighter in sympathy.

Silently, they strolled around the outside of the standing stones, amazed to see the pillars they came across grow older and more timeworn. A few were completely demolished and were nothing more than a broken stump with the remains of a Crest cracked right in half on the worn stones. 

Finally, they came to three of the oldest and biggest there—three giant slabs of marble, joined across the top, all three bearing not only a Crest, but an image of the Digidestined it belonged to. They weren't in bad shape, but they looked like they'd been through a lot of damage. It was as if the people depicted were still alive somehow, but that their present state of health was none too good.

The three originals, etched by some crude tools, perhaps, stared out at them from the crumbling rock. Two were young women, both lusciously beautiful and with ferocity and pride shining from their cold marble eyes. The other was a strong young man, just as ferocious-looking with an extra dimension of masculine power radiating from him. 

"How old d'you think they were?" Hikaru asked. 

"If I had to guess, I'd say their late teens," Chris shrugged. "They don't look very old, but there's something about them…something adult, something wild. I really can't put my finger on it…"

"And you have the Mind's Eye Crest," she teased. "C'mon, let's keep investigating, shall we?"

She tugged on his hand, and he obliged by following her straight into the middle of the standing stones. The space in the middle was amazing: it was nearly the length of twenty football fields, and all cement. The cement bore a large pentagram, along with some runes that may have been names. 

Hikaru suddenly shivered and grabbed his arm tightly. "We should get out of here," she whispered urgently. 

As though something had heard her, they both hurtled out of the vast space like a giant hand had picked them up and thrown them. They landed, painfully, in front of a small pair of white and pink Barbie sneakers. The little girl in the sneakers was looking down at them reproachfully.

"You shouldn't have gone in there," said Tania, a frown creasing her pretty face. Kanejamon was in her arms, and his violet eyes shone with nearly the same rebuking expression Tania wore.

"Tania?" Hikaru sputtered. "But what—"

"Don't go back in there, Hikaru," the little girl implored, stooping down and taking her big sister's hand. "It's dangerous. The Beast stirred when you went in there. I felt him twitch."

Chris stared at her. "What?!"

"Just don't go back there. If he comes out at the wrong time, we might never go home!" With that she walked away over the hill, leaving her sister and Chris staring after her.

But she didn't go back to the camp, although Chris and Hikaru did. They didn't notice she was missing.

"I saw that," the older girl said severely, the light breeze lifting a lock of her long dark hair from her face. "Felt it, too. It felt like a splice of lightning, or something as equally painful in my brain. Couldn't you have thought of any simpler way to get them out of there? Maybe yelling, or—never mind, you couldn't have gone in there anyway."

The two girls were standing on a grassy hill just outside the Plains themselves, about a kilometer away from the campsite. They could see the tiny pinprick of the campfire from where they stood, surrounded by sleeping bodies.

Tania shrugged. "I did what I had to." 

Kinaka paced up and down the hill, her eyes flashing hazel as they occasionally did when she was upset. "Still, using your powers…damn, Tania, I really wish you hadn't done that. Now they probably guess what's going on, and we can't have that happen. They wouldn't understand magic if it hit them in the face like a Nanimon's punch."

"I don't care!" the little girl cried. With her small fists clenched and her defiant eyes cast up toward Kinaka, she looked remarkably like her cousin. "I'm really scared for them, Kina, I really am. I don't know what to do! All these things I see and all the things that happen when I'm trying not to make them happen…I just want it to stop! I'd rather not know that they're most likely going to die in a few days, than to see what will happen if they slip up somehow!"

Kinaka bent and placed a hand on Tania's shoulder. "Shhh…little cousin, you have to understand something. We are what we are for a reason, even if we don't know what that reason is," she soothed her. "I started seeing things like this when I was really little. It was very scary at first, I admit it, but things got better. You know why?"

Numbly, Tania shook her head. 

"They got better because I _let_ myself see them. Cousin, you try so hard to deny that part of you that makes you this way, and let me tell you, it's going to get worse before it gets better if you do that. Trust me, I went through that too. I see what's ahead as well…perhaps I see it a little better than you, because I've had a little more practice. But you have to let these things happen. And you have to learn how to control it. That's why I'm here; that's why I'm trying to teach you. Because it's scary to do this all alone."

Tania sniffled, and suddenly she reached out and hugged Kinaka around the waist. "Kina, just don't let me get hurt. Don't let anything hurt me," she snuffled into Kinaka's shirt.

"You crazy kid. I can't afford to let anything happen to you. Me and you are the only witches in the family, you know, and if things had turned out a different way, maybe your mommy and daddy and siblings could have been as strong as us. But your mother and father's powers are very limited to begin with, which is why they're losing them as they grow older. Kiko and Hikaru…don't get me started on them. They're kinda _too_ normal, if you know what I mean. But then again, there's bound to be a few people in a family that skip certain genes, and I guess Kiko and Hikaru skipped them like a couple of big hopscotch squares."

Tania giggled. "What about Julian?" she queried.

Kinaka sighed. "I don't know. He has a huge part to play in this battle, and even though you and I don't know what it is, it must be a big one. He must have _some_ sort of magical powers. I mean, I have no clue how he got to that gateway all by himself. He's just little…"

"Hey, I'm just little too! At least I had the sense _not_ to get stuck in the stupid barrier like he did. I went all the way through," said Tania indignantly.

"That you did, kiddo," Kinaka grinned. "Hey, tell you what, let's stop talking now. Show me what you've been working on for the final battle. What we're going to do will probably make or break our team, and we can't afford to lose."

Tania nodded and closed her eyes. Her small hands were out in front of her, and they soon began to spill over with an almost liquid blue light, just like in Kinaka's vision…

"What's that in the horizon?" Lady Kazuma asked, her eyes narrowed. Her strange eyes glittered in the blackness of the night. 

One of her officers peered into the depths of the darkness, until he could make out a tiny flicker of blue light, raising itself into a pillar up to the sky. "I'm—I'm not sure, my lady," he stammered. "But it is coming from the direction of the enemies."

She swore and spit into the fire. "I want to know what it is."

"But my lady, it may be something dangerous."

"Danger is my middle name. Now go and _look_, you damned fool!"

Obediently, he spread his wings and took to the sky. As he flew, he noticed the sparks of light suddenly go out. Still he kept flying, relying on his sharp senses to steer him in the direction of the source of light. Finally, he thought he saw two forms and hovered overhead, unseen to those below him…until he hit a blockage in the air that felt akin to an electric fence. 

He fell backwards and began to spiral down out of the air, unsure of what had happened. His last thoughts were of his pain as he slammed into the ground and was instantly deleted.

Frightened and in awe, Tania approached the quickly disintegrating body of the DarkFiannamon. "Is he…?" she asked, unsure of how to form the question.

"He's gone," Kinaka affirmed. Her cool blue eyes rested on her little cousin. "That was really quite impressive. From what I could tell, you set up something a little like ant poison, or those citronella candles that attract flies. Or a Venus flytrap. I'm not sure which is a better analogy."

Tania shivered. "I didn't like doing that, but I guess I know it works now."

"Good job. Now help me clean this place up a bit, in case someone comes looking for him. I have a nasty feeling that they will."

Once they had created the illusion necessary to mask the site of the DarkFiannamon's death, they moved unseen through the Plains and settled down to sleep for the night. Before they did, however, they masked their campsite as well. Better to be safe than sorry. 

Hopelight: Yes, I realize that giving Kinaka and Tania supernatural powers was kinda farfetched. But let me explain my rationale for this:

Firstly, they're cousins, right? And Tania is Kari's daughter. But wait a minute, you doubtful Thomases may be saying. What about Kinaka? Well, she's Matt's daughter. And who is Matt's _brother?_ Takeru. Therefore, the magic gene must run through the Takaishi-Ishida line somehow. (How Hikari acquired powers like she did is really beyond me. Perhaps she was just innately magical. I dunno.) At any rate, Kinaka got magic in a big way. And with two powerful parents, Tania's pretty damn strong too. 

My other reason was that in her original profile of Kinaka, her creator asked that she possess some sort of mystical property to her. So, I thought, why not take it a step further? After all, she is a relation of Takeru. So there we go. My reasoning behind making the two of them witches. If y'all wants me to make Hikaru, Kiko and Julian uber-powerful (Julian's gonna be strong like them either way), you'll have to agree or disagree in reviews. 'Kay?

PerniciousTrixie: Is it just me, or do your author's notes get longer and longer?

Hopelight: Quiet, you fiend!  


	15. Eve of Destiny

Hopelight: Whee, I feel so freaking productive! This is the second chapter I've undertaken in two days. I'm kinda on a little high right now, 'coz I got colored green contact lenses and they look SO COOL!!!!

PerniciousTrixie: You're possessed. NOBODY has green eyes like that! *cowers in fear* Damn, you're scary…

Hopelight: Cower all you like, small child! Bwahahahaha! 

Fauve: Um…for the record, she's right. You ARE possessed.

Hopelight: Spoilsports…ruin my euphoria…

Predestined 

**Chapter Fifteen: Eve of Destiny**

            It was time. In the two days they had left before the Eve of Destiny began its cycle again, they would have to train their hardest, no matter what. Forget meals, they needed to spar. 

            "I'm hungry," their Digimon would frequently complain, but nobody paid any heed. They were _always_ hungry. 

            Unbeknownst to the rest of them, Kinaka and Tania were also training, in a mental sense. They could feel the Beast beginning to awaken beneath the surface of the ground, and although Tania was afraid, Kinaka could easily assuage her fears. 

            The night before the last battle, everyone got geared up. Armor was tested, every chain and link tightened and oiled, and buffed so that it shone. Swords were polished by their owners only; Mike had tried to pick up Kiko's earlier on and had received a very nasty burn that took a lot of Jenna's gauze from her first aid kit, as well as most of the antiseptic cream. Sparring went on for most of the night, as the newbies struggled to push their Digimon into the Ultimate and Mega levels. Finally, around two in the morning of the big day, Lucas, Rachael and Tania were able to command them to enter the Ultimate level. 

            "Look at them," Rachael said in awe, looking up at Nikaimon. Her partner was now a massive, winged black dog with three silver horns sprouting from the top of his head. 

            Lucas finally tore his eyes away from Yamamon, a large and powerful fire-red marmoset with two spiked tails and large, black ferocious claws. "Yeah," he said, his mouth agape. "They are so awesome!"

            Tania was too busy sitting on Motosayamon, a regular-sized deer that was blue and green-spotted with large golden antlers.

            "WHY WON'T HE CHAAAAAANNNGE?" Julian wailed in frustration as his partner sat placidly on the grass, wagging his tail and panting. His long bluish-purple tongue hung out of his mouth. "HE'S TOO LITTLE!"

            "Hey, who you calling little, little boy?" Perritomon snarled. "I've been hanging around that stupid dimension-gateway thing for centuries. I'm way older than you are!"

            "I knew it," Kinaka grumbled. "And you're pretty vicious too. I mean, you freaking _bit_ me the first time we met, you little brat!"

            "That was because I wanted to see if you bleed, wi—"

            She bristled. "Shut up!"

            "Geez, Kina, I call you something that rhymes with witch every so once in a while. Whatcha so mad about? At least he's polite about calling you names," Lauren said brightly, completely missing the meaning of the scowl on her friend's face.

            _She is so blonde sometimes, _Kinaka thought with distaste. _Well, sometimes, that's a good thing. At least she doesn't know anything about me yet…_

_            Yet, _Tania broke in. _They'll know tonight._

_            Quit breaking in on my thoughts, cousin. One thing you have to learn is to keep your own thoughts in your own head. _

_            Then you haven't learned that lesson too well, _Tania shot back. _I coulda heard you from a mile away!_

The tone of Kinaka's thoughts took on a pattern that, if expressed, would have shown a deep scowl. _Get outta my head already!_

            Chuckling aloud, Tania did so.

            Finally, the night arrived. 

            At sunset, the Fiannamon took the time to explain the significance of the standing stones. "They represent the past generations of those whom have fought against the darkness and won," they explained. "You may have seen some of them beginning to crumble. That does not mean that they have shown weaknesses in any way. In fact, it only represents the passage of time, as one generation passes down knowledge to the next. As one builds, so does the other crumble. It is a cycle that we shall see set in motion once again tonight, for the first time in 10 000 years. 

            "As we have seen with each passing generation of dedicated fighters, power begins to slowly grow with each new line formed. Unfortunately, that also means that the opposition grows in strength. But what one must realize is that both sides are equal in their strengths. It does not matter how strong you are when you fight, but it does matter how well you undertake your battles. Hurting the opposition does not make you a good fighter. Keen intellect, intricate strategies and cunning do.

            "When we go to the final battle this night, think upon how you are going to battle. Remember: you are the present generation, and you are fighting so that the next will flourish in a peaceable time. Like a flower, they will grow, and you will be the soil to nurture their tender roots. Would you have that soil be blackened with defeat?

            "Take heart, children. Be as courageous as you can be. For we are about to undertake the greatest battle of our lives. Some may live. Some may die. But we will all live on in what we will do here tonight."

            None of them had ever heard anyone speak so well and so passionately in their lives, nor did they expect to ever hear such words again.

            "Well," said Lee when they were done, completely at a loss for eloquence of words. She faced her fellow Digidestined and gave her old rallying cry: "Let's kick some evil ass!" It may not have had the same quality of the Fiannamon's speech, but it had pretty much the same meaning.

            Hikaru shot a glare at her. "Lee, there are young children around," she said pointedly.

            Tania grinned. "Hikaru, what was it you said when they broke your toe on the kitchen cabinets? It started with an 'f', I think…"

            "Tania Nakato Takaishi, if you dare to repeat that word—!"

            The sun set around ten o'clock, and for a while the whole of Starlight Plains was bathed in darkness, as the three moons were covered by clouds. The remaining Fiannamon stood ready, while the children clutched their swords and stood near their partners, all ready for action.

            It finally came, at eleven forty-five.

            Lady Kazuma's troops flew in by stealth and dropped behind the back. Luckily, the kids had taken the front lines for this battle and were not affected. But sixteen of the fighters were deleted instantly. 

            "ATTACK!" Lady Kazuma screamed from somewhere in the darkness. A flash of silver from her throwing blade glinted before it sliced downward into one of the Fiannamon.

            The clouds began to drift away…

            Relentlessly the opposition pushed them back…back…back…into the center ring of the standing stones. Shrapnel from the armor of both sides was flying thick through the air, mostly missing, but occasionally hitting people. About ten minutes into the raging battle, one especially large piece slashed Julian across the cheek, and another hit him in the arm. He screamed in pain as two lines of blood welled up, and he yelled out, "KINA!!!!!!!!"

            Kinaka, who had done her best to keep by her brother and cousin's sides, picked him up and swung him onto her back. "Hold on tight, and I don't care if you rip my hair out. Just hold on tight!" she told him firmly. 

Julian obliged by taking two large handfuls of her braid and wrapping his hands around them. She winced, but she knew she was probably going to feel worse pain than a little tug on her scalp before the night was over. 

"Kina, it hurts," he whimpered into her ear. Blood was streaming from his face and arm, spattering both of them. 

"I know," she soothed him. "Listen, just ignore it, OK?"

"But I caaaaannn't…."

A droplet of his blood hit the ground, right in the center of the pentagram.

The earth began to shake like mad. The battle came to an abrupt halt, as both sides looked down and began to run for their very lives. 

Above them, in the sky, the clouds had fully unveiled the three moons. All three shone through, red and spectral, and the light bathing the ground was blood red. The sky was red, the grass was red, and the faces of everyone present were red. The water across the Plains was red and churning, thick like blood. 

Something stirred in the back of Jenna's mind. Something that Tania had said the month before, when they were about to embark on a new journey…what was it?

_"I see red. The sky is red, the grass is red, the water is red."_

_"The girl with the purple striped hair…"_

Lady Kazuma, standing on the outer edge of the pentagram, raised her scimitar high over her head. "Digidestined!" she cried in her cold, high voice. "Prepare to face your destinies…your destinies of doom!"

At her words, the three moons shone white, and the ground split right down the center of the pentagram. And from it rose the most horrible monstrosity they had ever seen…


	16. Enter the Beast

Hopelight: Blah. I'm sad…wah! 

PerniciousTrixie: What's the matter with you now?

Fauve: Besides being a complete maniac?

Hopelight: Well…*sniff* I'm *sniff* almost done the series. Maybe 5 more chapters. *wails* I DON'T WANNA BE DONE!!!!!

Fauve: Oh, lord…

PerniciousTrixie: I blame the Halloween candy for making her this way.

Hopelight: *perks up* You know, I still have a few chocolate bars from last year in my freezer…

PerniciousTrixie: EW! Get on with the fic already!

Predestined 

**Chapter Sixteen: Enter the Beast**

            "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Lee screamed, falling over herself trying to avoid falling into the massive "grave" that had just been broken open.

            "It's the Beast!" Lady Kazuma cackled with glee. "Arise from your grave, evil one! Destroy this cursed world, and their annoying protectors!"

            The Beast climbed out of its grave and shook off ten thousand years' worth of dust and grime from its matted fur. It stretched, yawned a booming yawn, and from its mouth there issued a strong blast of putrid wind that nearly knocked everyone over. Finally, it reared up on its hind legs and let out a massive roar that shook the standing stones as well as the ground they stood upon.

            "Finally," it rasped in a malevolent voice. "After ten thousand years, I am free! Free to work my evil again!" 

            Lee gagged. "Gawd, close your mouth!" she cried out, retching.

            "Ever heard of toothpaste?" Cleo yelled up to it. "Get yourself to the dentist or something! That's just gross!"

            The Beast was bigger than even the Fiannamon, who were easily 50 feet tall. It was perhaps 100 feet tall, large and extremely hairy, and extremely smelly as well. Stink floated off it in putrid waves that were reddening eyes and causing nausea already. Its three eyes were huge, red and glowing like coal embers. Its legs were twice as thick as giant redwood trees, ending in gigantic paws that were adorned with long, razor-sharp claws dripping with infection. Its teeth were long, rotten, jagged and pointed. They gleamed in the harsh light from the moons. Two of its canines extended down past its lower jaw, nearly touching the thick, matted ruff of black and yellow fur that was arranged in a greasy, disorderly fashion about his neck and chest. To top it all off, drool was flying in a thick white foam from its mouth, liberally dousing whomever had the misfortune of being directly in its path.

            "That is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen," Jenna said in distaste. "We actually have to _fight _that?"

            "It's now or never. Onward, troops!"

            The Fiannamon sprung into action immediately, zooming at the Beast. "_For the whole Digital World!" _they chorused as they flew. Then, "_Celtic Rage!_"

            Streamers of harsh green light crashed into the Beast. It was barely even moved by their massive attack, even though there were nearly a hundred of them. It sucked in a deep breath and screamed out, "_Ancient Breath!_"

            In seconds, every single one of them was deleted.

            The Beast stood there, grinning as their data drifted away into oblivion. It was bleeding slightly from one of its mangled ears, but other than that it was fine. 

            "What was that?" he roared. "That was like swatting flies! I need a challenge. Challenge me!" 

            "NO!" Lady Kazuma shrieked, her face bright red with fury. She ripped off her mask and ran in front of the Beast, her strange eyes flashing. "You're not supposed to do that! Listen, I was the one who orchestrated this whole thing. You must obey orders! Obey _me!_ NOW! Kill those bratty kids!" she screamed up at it, shaking an angry fist. 

            The Beast seemed to consider her for a second. "Well, madam," it said finally, "you certainly have a point."

            "See, I knew you would listen," she said smugly. "Now do as I say!"

            "That's not what I meant," it continued, its eyes glinting. In one swift motion, it grabbed her between its two front paws and brought her to its mouth. She nearly passed out from the heavy, sick-sweet scent of its breath.

            "What are you _doing?_ Put me down!!!!"

            "Perhaps you can help _me, _madam. Perhaps…you can feed me. I haven't eaten in ten thousand years, after all."

            "NO! NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Lady Kazuma screamed, flailing wildly. "You can't do this to me! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

            Tina shielded her face. "Oh my gawd," she moaned to Holly. 

            "Tania, _don't look!_" Hikaru said harshly to her sister, clapping her hands over Tania's eyes.

            The Beast finished chewing and burped out the woman's black mask and implements of torture. "Hmmmm…" it said, grinning. "Tastes like chicken!"

            "He's killed the Lady!" an angry cry rose up from the opposition. "Kill him!"

            "I think not. _Graveyard Crusher!"_

            Giant tombstones hailed from the sky, striking out at the DarkFiannamon and Flymon troops. In moments, the opposition was also completely totaled. The Beast just stood there, enjoying itself to see such suffering. 

            "We have to _do _something!" Tania cried. "Kina, where's Julian?"

            Kinaka, who had just put down her brother to clean up his face quickly, whipped her head around. "I just put him down here!" she cried. "Where the hell is he?"

            A high scream sounded from the direction of the grave. Everyone looked over and stood, shocked, as Julian suddenly ran to the edge of it. 

            "Perritomon!" he yelled. "Kina, he fell down there! He fell into the big hole! Oh, somebody _do _something!"

            Without thinking, Jenna, who was closest, rushed for the grave and looked down. Julian's partner had not yet fallen down the grave. Instead, he had grabbed onto a root with his teeth and was hanging precariously over the massive black abyss. 

            "I'll get him. Just stay back!" she told Julian, who was busy wailing with fear. She reached down and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and hoisted him out. Shaking with fear, he ran straight to Julian, who swept him up and hugged him tightly. 

            Tania suddenly screamed. Shaking, she faced Jenna and yelled, "Get away from the grave! Get away from it! _Get away!_"

            "Why?" Jenna yelled back, moving away from the edge. As she did so, the Beast reared up, roared and shot flames at her. She dove out of the way just in time. 

            "Fight me!" the Beast roared, stamping its massive feet. "Challenge me, you damned weaklings!"

            Rachael's eyes glinted. "All right," she said, and pointed to the sky. "Nikaimon! Go for it!"

             "_Thunder Javelin!"_ Nikaimon yelled. From each of its horns, a javelin of electricity shot out and pierced the Beast's eyes. It yelled, more out of anger than agony, and raised a massive paw. 

            "Take that, you sniveling brats!" it boomed, smashing into both Rachael and Nikaimon. Both went flying into a huge standing stone with a sickening smack. Nikaimon de-digivolved to his Hatchling stage, Hisoimon.

            "Rachie!" Deanna cried in dismay. "Kick his ass, Thungermon!"

            Her partner leapt at the Beast's throat. "_Reptilian Lava!_" he began, but before he could begin his attack, the Beast roared and sent him flying. Deanna was pushed to the ground from the strong winds coming from his mouth. 

            Lee's hands clenched into fists. "This isn't how it was supposed to happen!" she said desperately. "Come on, guys, we have to hit him where it hurts! Just enter the Mega level already! Or Armor Mega, or Pure, I don't care, just do something!" 

            "Lee, we need a lot of energy to do that. And quite frankly, we don't have it," Sunamon reminded her quickly. "Isn't there some other way we can beat him?"

            Lee looked from Rachael's crumpled form fifty feet away, to Deanna lying prone on the ground. "Look around you. Does it look like we're going to beat him in our present form? Already we've lost our guard, and they were the best fighters there ever was! We need a miracle!"

            Tania heard this and swiftly sent to Kinaka, _Should we give them a miracle?_

_            Wait, dammit! It's not time. I'll tell you when it's time!_

_            I've waited long enough. _

_            Just wait a little longer, until the prophecy has been fulfilled. Then we strike. _

_            "_Lee, let's just get them in there. We need to fight back somehow," Holly said anxiously, wringing her hands. 

            Her sister seemed to consider this before saying, "Fine then. You heard her, ATTACK!!!!!"

            Before anyone could even budge, the Beast roared again, his breath aflame. "Prepare for your doom!" it cackled. "This time, there will be nobody to help you. No mommy and daddy, no big brothers and sisters, no long-dead stepmothers. _Wave of Evil!"_

            The blast that shook them in that instant felt like a thousand nuclear weapons exploding all at once. Everyone was thrown in all directions, like rag dolls being thrown back into the toy box. Each and every one of them had a painful landing, all being brutally knocked unconscious on the moment of impact. 

            All except little Julian, who stood up in defiance in front of the Beast. In his arms was Perritomon, who was wagging his tail. 


	17. Path of the Innocent

Hopelight: I'm just gonna do a standard disclaimer today. No fancy hijinks. 

PerniciousTrixie: You'll never make it without sugar. 

Hopelight: Shows how much you know! Um…all the characters in this story (except for the kids, and the Beast, and Lady Kazuma) are all the property of Toei and Saban and all them. However, my concepts are all mine. The vast majority of the characters are either half-mine or all mine. What started as a Mary Sue-type thing actually turned out to be one of my very best pieces of writing.

PerniciousTrixie: *spots a Pixie Stik in Hopelight's back pocket* I thought you weaned yourself off of Halloween candy!

Hopelight: …Damn…Hey! What are you looking at my ass for?!

**Predestined** Chapter Seventeen: The Path of the Innocent 

            …_And so it shall come about that an innocent one of magical blood will arise with the Digidestined, but shall be separate from them for a time. This child will shed one drop of blood and one single tear in his efforts to save his comrades, for his blood is untainted as of now and his tears so far borne of nothing but trivial matters. When his first tear of bitter sorrow drops, it shall awaken the witches of his lineage and send them like arrows from a bow into the Beast. But they alone will not be the only victors; their power will spread from body to body, from person to person, from end to end of the Digital World. Once all evil has been safely abolished, a bond once so securely made and so swiftly broken will be forged again, stronger and more resilient than ever. So shall end the Cycle of the Beast for another ten thousand years, until yet another great force shall present itself…_

_-from the last prophecy of the Gatemasters_

            "You're big," Julian commented, absently stroking Perritomon's head. "You should go on a diet."

            The Beast sputtered, "H—how…how are you still standing?"

            The little boy looked around. His comrades-in-arms were all spread out, lying in unconscious heaps on the red, red earth of Starlight Plains. He looked around in desperation for Kinaka, but found that he could not see her. 

            "Kina!" he cried out.

            "The witch? She's close to death," the Beast sneered at him. "As for the rest of them, they're in varying conditions. Some of them are dying, some very nearly dead. As for you," it continued, "I don't know what I shall do with you. You would barely make anything above a mouthful. I could pick my teeth with you! And I'm not sure I could stomach you very well, either."

            "Don't eat me!" Julian trembled. "Honest, I don't taste good! Kina always says I'm a rotten brat!"

            The Beast held up one gigantic paw. "Or I could squash you like a bug. Or slice you with my big bad claws…"

            "Stop!" Julian screamed. He clutched Perritomon tightly. "You hurt my friends and my big sister! You're big and mean and you smell bad! And you say mean things! I don't like you!" 

            "Nobody does," it said proudly. 

            Julian let down his partner and balled his tiny fists. "I'll fight you!" he threatened, which would have made the others laugh if they had been conscious. "I'll pound you good! I'll rip you up! I'll—"

            "Shut up. _Ancient Fury!_"

            His attack launched itself directly at Julian's head. But at the last second, his partner leaped in front of him, completely absorbing the attack and rendering the little Digimon broken and dying.

            Julian choked out, "No!" and flung his arms around him. "Perritomon, don't leave me," he whispered against the silvery fur. 

            "Julian," he croaked. "Julian, listen to me. I've waited for generations to be a partner to someone as special as you. And now I have. I need nothing more but to die as a partner…a friend…to die loved by someone."

            "But you can't die!" the little boy cried passionately. "You just can't!"

            Perritomon closed his beautiful eyes. "I…I wish you luck. Be strong…" he said in a hoarse whisper. "Goodbye…"

            "Perritomon, no!" Julian cried, but the silvery dust-like cloud of data that was once his partner swirled away. 

            A single tear formed in the corner of his eye. Slowly it slid down his chubby little cheek, over his still-bleeding wound, and down to his chin, leaving a silvery-wet streak as it fell. When it reached his chin, it dripped down onto the ground…and from it, a soft golden light spread out, touching everyone and everything. 

            The limp bodies around him stirred. Each one of them were lifted up, healed instantly of any injuries. Some were dragged from underneath piles of broken rubble; some were hauled up from the depths of the grave. All of them stood upon their feet, completely healthy and at full strength. 

            _Now, _Kinaka thought to Tania, who nodded. 

            The two of them raised their hands. Slowly, in the same golden light radiating from Julian, they let pour from them every ounce of their powers, feeding it into everyone and everything surrounding them. The grass, the stones, the Digidestined and their partners, the ground itself were infused with it. On and on and on it spread, up to the sky and beyond; into the three moons and beyond; around the Digital World and into its depths, until every part of that world was concentrated with the power. 

            The other Digidestined looked from Kinaka to Julian to Tania, and then at their own bodies, marveling at the strength they suddenly felt. They flexed their fingers, watching as threads of silver light shot from them. Then all of a sudden, their Crests melded into their chests, shining brightly with blinding radiance. From their Digimon there rose a circle of golden light, encircling them all. 

            "What's happening?" Jenna cried out, alarmed. But she had nothing to be afraid of.

            The Digimon merged together for the first time in four years. Completely skipping every level known to the Digital World, they pure-heart evolved into Azulongmon in less than five seconds. All the newbies were wide-eyed and slack-jawed with disbelief at the huge, powerful being before them. 

            Lee looked sideways at Rachael. "Well," she said, "does this satisfy your need for a power surge?"


	18. The Final Battle?

Hopelight: *chuckles darkly* I am such a speed demon, ne?

PerniciousTrixie: Sure are. It must be all those Pixie Stiks you ate. 

Hopelight: I ate all my Halloween candy, thank you very much! *sips latte* 

PerniciousTrixie: *groans* Fine. Whatever. Just write already…

Predestined 

**Chapter Eighteen: The Last Battle?**

Rachael whooped and pumped her fist into the air. "YEEEEEEAAAAAAAH!" she hollered, ecstatic. "We are _so _gonna win this thing! Yeeee-haaaaw!"

"Don't count your Digi-eggs before they're hatched, kiddo," Deanna warned her sister. "You remember what it's like here. We just have to wait, play it out and make sure that they can handle the Beast."

Tania tugged at Kinaka's skirt. "Are they going to beat him now, Kina?" she asked. 

Kinaka shrugged. "You never know." She bent and scooped up her little brother. "Are you OK, Julian? I bet you're so proud of yourself, because I sure am…" she trailed off. "Hey, why are you crying?"

Julian sniffled back his tears. "He—he's dead, Kina," the little boy wailed. "Perritomon. He's dead! He died! The bad Beast thing killed him!"

"What are you talking about?" Kinaka asked, distressed. For some reason, she couldn't pick up on his emotions like she usually could.

Julian hugged her around the neck tightly. "He's gone, my friend is gone," was all he could say as he sobbed into her shoulder. 

Kinaka looked up. Azulongmon was in the midst of rising up from the circle of light and was undulating like a serpent through the air. He was radiating the same light that had previously given the other Digimon the power to pure-heart evolve. 

"What's the matter with your little brother?" Lauren asked. 

"His partner died," Kinaka answered, holding Julian tightly. 

Lauren covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my God, is he all right?" she asked. 

"Obviously he's dead, Laur!" 

"Not Perritomon, I meant Julian!"

"He'll be fine. Look up!" 

Lauren looked. "He's not doing anything," she complained. "You'd think that with sixteen bodies contained inside of him, he would be beginning to kick some major ass. Like the last time, when we were in that sewer, and Lee gave that speech…"

Azulongmon raised himself to the Beast's level and looked it straight in the eyes. "You have been corrupting the soil of this beautiful land for long enough," he said, his voice booming in a crescendo across the wide expanse of Starlight Plains. "Your evil has slowly spread across the universes, penetrating minds and creating disorder and chaos. Where a light dares to shine itself, you are the malignant shadow that follows it. Although light has grown in the hearts of those who love peace and freedom, so has the darkness that festers inside those who despise the just and true. Tonight, you have come to the end of your cycle. And so shall a new one begin: one that will disperse the darkness and fill all of creation with a purifying light. Tonight…this ends here."

The Beast sneered. "You know what they say…big words, big…mouth. Close yours before you swallow a few Flymon!" 

Tania suddenly nudged Hikaru. "Something isn't right," she said, her brow furrowed. "I sense two evil presences…both contained inside the Beast."

Hikaru sighed. "After what you and Kinaka just did, I'll believe anything you say tonight." She knelt down to face her sister. "Two evil presences?"

"Uh-huh. It feels like the Beast has a split personality inside him. Almost like…the one we're seeing now is the lesser of the two evils."

Kinaka turned to them. "I don't understand. Why can't I feel it?" she cried. 

Azulongmon looked down at them. "It will be all right. I can handle both." He aimed a massive horn at the Beast and shouted, "_Harmony Blaster!"_

Silver beams shot from the horn, knocking the Beast over and tearing it completely apart. Its filthy, disgusting body fell into the grave again, showering them all with its thick black blood that smelled worse than it did. As it fell, it gave a long, horrifying howl of pain and outrage that ended when it hit the bottom of the grave with a thud that nearly rocked them off their feet. One final shriek of pain, and then there was dead silence for about a minute. 

Everyone screamed in triumph and leaped at each other, forming one massive group hug. They cried, they yelled, they hollered and whooped and sang "We are the Champions" about five times, all while still piled up on the ground. Once free of the horde, Chris and Hikaru stood up and kissed each other joyously, causing another riotous round of cheering and hollering, then kicked it up a third time when Jenna and Leon did the exact same thing. 

When they pulled apart, Leon looked at the girl he loved and said, "Jenna?"

Her hazel eyes were sparkling with joy. "Yeah?" she said playfully. 

His right hand moved into his pocket, and he went on one knee, taking her hand in his left. "Jenna Ichijouji, you are the most beautiful, loving and special person I have ever met. I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So…will you marry me?"

She smiled then, her eyes glistening with happy tears. "Yes, I will," she said, barely able to speak. "Yes!" 

He slipped the ring onto her finger, and stood up to kiss her again. They were deaf to the cheers, whistling and the round of "Here Comes the Bride" that Cleo and Holly had started up. In fact, they were also deaf to the sound of the cracking of bone as Lady Kazuma pulled herself from the Beast's mangled corpse.


	19. Under her Skin

Hopelight: Yes, I realize that the last chapter was extremely short compared to some of the previous chapters. But…I had this amazing, huge idea in the middle of Chapter 18 that I had to introduce as quickly as possible!

PerniciousTrixie: Ack! The evil bitch is still alive!

Hopelight: That she is.

PerniciousTrixie: I was talking about you, evil one!

Hopelight: Drat. I really must get a new apprentice…

Predestined 

**Chapter Nineteen: Under her Skin**

Jenna pulled away from Leon and looked at him lovingly. "How long have you been waiting to ask me that?" she asked. 

He smiled sheepishly. "Two years. I was just that sure…" 

"I'm glad you were!" She hugged him tightly. "Oh my gosh, we're getting married!" 

"Dibs on maid of honor!" Cleo called out. "Seeing as I'm your only sister and all."

"I wanna be the flower girl!" Tania declared, causing everyone to erupt into a fit of giggles. 

Kinaka set Julian down. "How about it, squirt? Want to be the ring bearer?" she asked him. 

"Whassat?" he asked. 

"It's where you carry the rings up on a pretty little pillow. The pillow is usually made out of satin and lace, and maybe pink or red." 

"Then…no." Julian made a face. "Pink is for girls!"

Tina grinned. "Can I design the dresses? Mom's letting me have her sewing machine, so I can even make them!" 

Lauren groaned. "Anything but pink! Mom's driving me crazy with her pink fetish! Pink this, pink that…even Mike's baby clothes were pink."

"Not as pink as his face is right now!" Kiko pointed out. It was true; Mike was blushing at the mention of his less-than-masculine baby clothes.

"Babies!" Lee cried out suddenly. "If you guys have kids, I'm gonna be an auntie!"

"I'll be an auntie too!" Cleo and Holly said at the same time. 

Leon and Jenna both blushed. "Hello, we're not even married yet, you guys!" Jenna chastised them. "And we probably can't get married for a while, at least not until I graduate from college. That's like four or five years away."

"Plus we have to plan it and all," Leon put in. "Weddings are a lot of work." 

"Exactly. So hold your horses, guys!" she laughed. "All we have to do right now is open the Port and go home, so we can tell everyone our good news!" 

At that moment, a bone-chilling laugh pierced the air. "Why go home and celebrate? The party's just getting started here!" Then came the sound of a whip cracking, and the all-too-familiar whiz of a throwing blade slicing the air. 

"Duck!" Lee screamed, diving for the ground. Everyone followed suit, just as Lady Kazuma's throwing blade whizzed toward them. It flew around like a boomerang back into her hand. 

"Did you really think you could get rid of me so easily?" the woman continued. She sheathed the blade and stood at the edge of the pit, her hands on her hips. "After all, I _have_ conquered six worlds. Now I can add this seventh, and might I add powerful, world to my little collection!" 

"Wait." This was from Jenna, who had her brow furrowed. "I recognize you somehow. I must have seen you somewhere before, and I think it was in this world…"

The woman laughed out loud. "How could you? I've been in my own world for most of my life. But my mother lives here, on Corona Island. Mummy dearest wasn't so pleased to see me, but I got rid of her. Just like I got rid of Corona Island, and all her despicable worshippers of the Fire Cloud."

"Oh my God." Kinaka gently touched her flame pendant. "You're…you're…"

"My mother's name is Cassamon. Yes, Digidestined—that makes me a Digimon. Well," she added blithely, "half Digimon."

Nobody could speak, remembering the events of four years ago. They had nearly been executed at Fire Cloud Mountain, the gigantic volcano that was also used in Virus rituals. Everyone remembered too clearly how they had barely come away from it with their lives. 

"Don't stand there with your mouths open," the woman snapped. "And don't look so surprised, either. How else do you think I gained such easy access to this world? My own mother let me in here, thinking foolishly that I was coming to join the Dark Order on Corona Island. Instead, I did what she did to me millennia ago—I betrayed her, and I sent her to die like she did to me! And I took over the dark forces from her. Do you not see yet, kiddies? _I_ am the one who holds the true power here. Not you, nor that gigantic floating snake up there, nor those pitiful Gatemasters or that decrepit Gennai. Not any of you. _Me!_" 

Lady Kazuma leaped straight into the air. Her slim, lithe form was seen silhouetted against the slowly lightening sky. For some reason, the sun was beginning to rise, like a bloody red sovereign in the sky. She drifted upward until she was face to face with Azulongmon. 

"What does she think she's doing?" Rachael cried indignantly. 

"You're insane!" Jenna screamed at her. "You're even more pathetic than I thought! What do you have to gain from all of this, but darkness that will rip you apart? Nothing!"

Lady Kazuma's eyes narrowed. "You annoy me. And people who annoy me never live long." She drew her blade out again, and her orange and yellow eyes glowed with terrible ferocity. Her arm reared back, and she threw it down as hard as she could.

Jenna felt the blade enter her body before she even saw it coming. It was a strange sensation: of sudden, burning heat—then a cold tingling—the feeling of being whisked up into the air, then plummeted down again at dizzying speed—and finally, a strange sensation of warmth spreading from the wound in her side. She brought her left hand to her ribs on her right side and felt the handle of the blade sticking out between them. Hot blood poured from it, covering her hand almost immediately. Somehow, the sight of her blood struck her funny, and she laughed. 

_Red blood, red sky, red ground. More blood to soak into the soil of this damned world. _

"Let this be a lesson to you," the woman growled. "Are you all going to listen to me now, or do I have to kill more of you?"

"Jenna!" Leon cried, catching her just as she fell. He laid her down onto the grass, watching in horror as her blood flowed in a river down her side into the ground. Her hand still clutched at the hilt of the blade. 

"Take it out," she murmured. "Take it out…"

"Don't touch it," he told her firmly. "If you take it out, you might damage your lung or something." 

She gave a bitter laugh, almost like a cough. Blood trickled from between her lips. "A bit late for that." 

"Hush, Jenna, you'll be fine," he told her, although he could tell she wasn't going to be. Already her breaths were becoming longer, and her chest wasn't rising and falling as often as it should be. She was bleeding out onto the ground, and it was hard to tell where the blood left off and the ground began. 

"Leon." His name was hard for her to speak. "I'm…I'm cold." 

He knew what that meant, and he started to cry. "Jenna, you can't die! I love you too much to let you die! You just can't!" 

She closed her eyes. "I wanted to marry you. I wanted to be your wife…have your children…grow—old with you—" A sudden spasm of coughing burst from her, spraying flecks of blood from her mouth. 

"Kinaka!" he yelled. "Or Tania, I don't care, get over here and _help her!" _

Lady Kazuma laughed wildly, mocking him. "It's too late. Can't you see that, boy? She's already dead!" 

"She is _not!_ She's not going to die!" he yelled back at her. "Tania! KINAKA!"

Both girls came running, almost slipping on the slick grass. "Leon, I don't know…" Kinaka began, but he cut her short. 

"Damn it, Kinaka! I love her, and I'm not going to watch her die like this! Now help her!" he demanded. 

She took a deep breath, and motioned to Tania. _I've never done this before, _she confessed to her cousin, her thoughts taking on a bitter edge of embarrassment. 

_That's OK, Kina. I have. Remember when I helped Kanejamon?_

_But this is different! She's _dying!_ Her life is leaving her fast. Even Leon can feel it, and he's not like us. And then there's the blade in her side…_

_Just relax, and do as I do, _Tania sent back. 

"Jenna?" a tiny voice from above them called down. It was Pikkimon, and her voice was filled with fear. "Jenna, I'm coming, hold on!"

"No!" the other Digimon inside of Azulongmon cried out. But Pikkimon somehow pulled herself out of their many-bodied entity and sped down to the ground at Jenna's side in a yellow and black streak. She landed with a thump right next to her beloved human partner. 

"Jenna," she cried. "Oh no…"

One by one, the rest of them fell like shooting stars from the sky. All of them landed with painful thumps next to their partners, looking dazed.

"What happened?" Lee cried out. She gathered Starymon in her arms and hugged her tightly.

"The power—it just left us," she gasped. "I don't know why. It felt like someone came along and pulled the plug out of the bath."

Rachael groaned, "There goes our shot at winning."

Above them, Lady Kazuma cackled. "And your last hope for survival."

Nearby, Kinaka had placed her trembling hands over the slick wound and tried to focus. Her head was buzzing as though it was stuffed with a hive of bees. Tania, sensing her disquiet, laid one small hand over her big cousin's. 

Listen to me. Hold on to my voice. Now…feel how the warmth of her body is suddenly going away. Feel how she's getting colder.

It was like trying to stumble through a thick fog. Kinaka shook her head to clear it and concentrated. She could feel how warm Jenna's blood was, how it was the life-giving heat that kept the other girl alive. 

_Now, concentrate on her blood. It's flowing like a river right now, a river that was pulsating against a dam that finally broke. It's said that if you wanted to change the course of a fast-moving river you could do it—even if you just had a tiny pebble in your hand. All you have to do is put it in the right spot, and you can make it flow backward if you want._

"Send it the other way," Kinaka mumbled. Leon looked at her strangely, but continued to hold Jenna as tightly as he could. 

_I feel it now, _she sent to Tania. _It feels as though I've tapped into a keg that's running dry. I suppose the first thing I have to do is stop the rest of her blood from leaving her body…right?_

_Right! _Tania's thoughts took on an almost self-satisfied edge. _I'm glad I get to teach you something for once._

_I'll ignore that._

_Too right you will._

_Geez. You're four years old and already you're acting like an adult!_

Her hands suddenly went hot. Jenna, who was barely conscious by now, let out a shriek and writhed in agony.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Leon said angrily, nearly wrenching his fiancée away from her. But Kinaka took no notice and gripped the throwing blade firmly by the hilt. It began to melt in her hands, puddling in a molten silver lake on the ground. 

Jenna's left hand came up then, trembling and bloodstained to touch her wound…except now there _was_ no wound, only a slick patch of blood over her unbroken skin. "How…" she began to say, her eyes puzzled. "I was dying, I could hear Leon's voice getting farther and farther away—"

"I'm not done yet," Kinaka said crisply. She looked at the blood on the ground and made a motion with her hand. In a flash, it was gone. 

Jenna tried to stand up, but lurched to the side right into Leon's arms. "Easy," he told her, sitting her down. "Don't make any sudden movements. You just bled out about five quarts of blood, you know."

"About five and a half, actually," Kinaka said.

"Kinaka, what the hell did you do?" he asked her, looking completely bamboozled.

She grinned. "Tania gave me the idea," she said simply. "She told me that I could divert a mighty river with a pebble. But I thought, perhaps I had to take the pebble _away_ to stop it."

He stared at her. "Now you're just talking gibberish."

She shrugged. "Who's the fantastic magical healer here, me or you?" Tania cleared her throat so she tacked on, "And her equally talented baby cousin." 

Tania stuck her tongue out at her.

Lady Kazuma gently floated down, and landed on the soft red grass with no noise at all. "You may have healed the girl, but you haven't won yet!" 

"As much as I hate to admit it, she's right," Rachael said, looking from the pile of Rookie Digimon to the maniacal woman in front of them.

"That's what you think," a voice boomed out. Everyone turned around to see who was talking, but nobody was there.

"Great. First my baby sister and my cousin do some bibbity-bobbity-boo, then a bodiless voice comes out of nowhere. What's gonna pop up next, a leprechaun?" Hikaru grumped.


End file.
